La Princesa de los Bosques Perdidos
by Payaso Coronado
Summary: Cuentan. Las leyendas de Hyrule, que una vez hubo una princesa de la luz cuyo reino no estaba edificado en piedra, ni sus súbditos eran humanos. Cuentan que aquella princesa había sido criada por rey del bosque, una bestia que una vez fue humana y por el espíritu protector del bosque, quien la amó como si fuera propia.
1. Chapter 1

**La Princesa de los Bosques Perdidos**

 **Hola gente, soy Payaso Coronado y debuto en este fandom de un videojuego que de verdad amo, por eso les traigo este alocado fic que se me ocurrió hace poco y trata sobre… bueno, eso lo van a descubrir a su tiempo. Solo puedo decirles que este fic es algo que ¡JAMÁS! Han visto en sus vidas y no va a ser ni de cerca igual que los demás fics de Zelda, y quizás lo haga zelink, solo que no tan rápido. En fin, los dejo con la lectura:**

 **Capitulo 1:** Porque estar maldito no era suficiente.

Nuestra historia comienza en un lugar apartado de Hyrule donde solo los más valientes o tontos se atreven a entrar, me refiero a Los Bosques Perdidos, un lugar en el que el tiempo parece haberse detenido, donde solo los fuertes sobreviven y los débiles son devorados. Un lugar que está gobernado por las cuatro razas que lo habitan desde tiempos inmemorables, las cuales son los Deku, una raza de hombres planta que viven en la parte Este del bosque donde no dejan que los demás se acerquen a no ser que tengan su permiso. Otra raza son los Wolfos, hombres lobo los cuales vagan en la parte Oeste del bosque cazando a quien sea tan desdichado como para meterse en sus dominios. Luego de los Wolfos van los Stalfos que habitan el lado Norte y son espíritus errantes que cayeron en la maldición del bosque convirtiéndolos en seres viles que vagan sin rumbo buscando hacer que los desdichados viajeros que de vez en cuando entran al bosque caigan en la misma maldición que los condena a vivir en ese lugar sin ninguna posibilidad de marcharse. Por último están los Kokiri, los niños del bosque los cuales comparten territorio con los Deku y son constantemente protegidos por el Gran Árbol Deku quien siempre vigila que las demás bestias que habitan las cercanías no traten de meterse con sus niños.

Aparte de todas esas criaturas hay una que ha habitado el bosque desde mucho antes que cualquier otro y que reside en la parte Sur. Un ser más antiguo que el Gran Árbol Deku y que vive desde antes que el espíritu guardián Farone llegase a ese lugar, pocos le han visto, pero aseguran que es una bestia tan enorme que deja en ridículo al Goron gigante que habita la montaña de la muerte y con una sed de sangre peor que la de todas las bestias del bosque juntas, a este ser se le conoce como el rey de Los Bosques Perdidos ya que se impone ante los demás habitantes del lugar, tanto así que ninguna otra criatura osa meterse en sus dominios, los cuales están localizados en lo más profundo de los Bosques Perdidos donde ni siquiera los Stalfos se acercan. Ahí, el rey descansa continuamente siendo su única compañía el espíritu del bosque que constantemente le visita.

Pero según cuenta la leyenda, antes de eso era un poderoso guerrero que combatió contra el rey del mal en una encarnizada lucha que duró nueve días y nueve noches, donde peleó sin descanso. Pero al final el bien no prevaleció, y como castigo por su osadía el rey del mal decidió encadenarlo a los Bosques Perdidos y maldecirlo, convirtiéndose así en una bestia que jamás podría salir de la que sería su prisión por la eternidad.

― ¿Estás dormido? ― preguntó una voz que resonaba en una enorme y oscura cueva que apenas era iluminada por un pequeño agujero en el techo que servía de tragaluz y donde estaba un enorme bulto negro echado.

― No me molestes― dijo una voz profunda, que sonaba distante y al mismo tiempo sabia, pero que transmitía enojo.

― Vamos, ¿Me negaras que mi compañía no te gusta? ― preguntó la primera voz divertida.

― Eres una molestia, Farone. El bosque era mejor sin ti― respondió la segunda voz de forma altanera.

― ¿Realmente eres tan antiguo como para saber eso, Belliaster? ― preguntó Farone a la enorme criatura que se escondía en las sombras.

― Soy lo suficientemente antiguo como para recordar el día que el Gran Árbol Deku nació y era solo un brote, o recordar el día en que bajaste del cielo y llegaste a fastidiarme― respondió la criatura poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la luz. Era un ser bello e intimidante, se trataba de un lobo pero mucho más grande, su pelaje era tan negro que parecía hecho de la misma oscuridad y sus ojos de un amarillo profundo que se veían cansados y molestos.

― ¿A dónde vas? ― preguntó Farone materializándose en una pequeña ardilla que se subió al lomo de la criatura.

― A buscar comida, y no me sigas― respondió Belliaster de mala gana pues sabía que si no le respondía no lo dejaría en paz. Farone ignoró su orden y así ambos se sumieron en la oscuridad del lugar con destino incierto.

…

Lejos de ahí en un lugar tan antiguo como los Bosques Perdidos, se desarrollaba un evento esperado por todo el reino, el lugar del que hablo es el castillo de Hyrule para ser exacto. En ese lugar se estaba llevando a cabo el nacimiento del heredero del reino quien al parecer había decidido ser prematuro. Todo el castillo estaba en un gran alboroto pues todo el mundo estaba emocionado con el nacimiento de quien sería el próximo gobernante de Hyrule por lo que también había gran tensión.

― ¡¿Cómo está mi esposa?! ― preguntó a una enfermera un hombre de mediana edad, cabello negro canoso, ojos coloreados de un verde profundo, quien vestía elegantes ropajes y una corona sobre su cabeza indicando que era el rey de Hyrule, quien estaba muy preocupado por el estado de su mujer y su vástago.

― No se preocupe mi señor, la reina estará bien y pronto nacerá el bebe― respondió la mujer de forma tranquila.

El rey no pudo hacer más que tratar de calmarse ya que exaltarse no le haría bien.

― Por las diosas, ojala que nada malo pase― rogó el hombre entrecruzando sus dedos mientras se ponía a rezar.

…

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación de los soberanos del reino, una bella mujer de largo y castaño cabello, ojos azules y una expresión de dolor luchaba por traer al mundo a su bebe.

― ¡Puje su majestad! ― ordenaba la partera encargada del parto quien hacía su mejor esfuerzo por que el bebe naciera rápido.

― ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ― la soberana de Hyrule también hacía lo que podía, pero el dolor era tan insoportable que sinceramente no sabía cuánto más podría resistir antes de quedar inconsciente.

― ¡Puje más, por favor! ¡Ya falta poco! ―decía la partera tratando de animar a la castaña para que se esforzara más.

― ¡AAAAAAAHHH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ― la ojiazul sentía que perdía las fuerzas a cada segundo pero aun así luchaba por traer a su hijo al mundo.

― ¡Ya veo la cabeza! ― gritó feliz la partera tratando de sacar al bebe lo más rápida y delicadamente posible― ¡Puje una vez más por favor! ― pidió la mujer viendo como poco a poco el bebe iba saliendo.

― ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ― y con ese último esfuerzo el bebe al fin pudo salir.

La habitación fue llenada por un fuerte llanto que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo ser al mundo llenando de felicidad a todo aquel que llegaba a escucharlo. Fuera de la habitación el rey de Hyrule sintió que iba a llorar de la felicidad, al fin su hijo había nacido, luego de meses de interminable espera.

― ¡Es una niña! ― exclamó la partera examinando a aquella frágil y pequeña criatura que lloraba a todo pulmón.

La reina estaba realmente exhausta, pero aun así no pudo reprimir su sonrisa y sus lágrimas de pura alegría― Acérquemela, por favor― pidió la castaña a lo que la anciana mujer que le había ayudado le acercó a la bebe y la depositó en sus brazos con sumo cuidado― es bellísima― exclamó la nueva madre viendo a su pequeña hija la cual se calmó al sentir su calor. Una vez que la anciana partera vio finalizada su labor salió de la habitación cediendo el paso a un preocupado rey quien parecía que iba a ponerse a caminar por las paredes.

― ¡¿Cómo está nuestra hija, mi amor?! ― entró preguntando un exaltado rey quien se veía muy ansioso.

― ¡Daphnes! ¡La vas a despertar! ― le regaño su esposa quien no estaba tan cansada como para reprender a su marido quien simplemente se quedó callado admirando el pequeño bulto en los brazos de su esposa.

El rey Daphnes se acercó silenciosamente hacia su esposa y su hija quien apenas se movía pues estaba profundamente dormida.

― Es idéntica a ti― comentó el pelinegro con una alegre sonrisa la cual también se veía algo nerviosa.

Ambos siguieron admirando a su pequeña hija hasta que de pronto apareció un débil brillo en su mano derecha que dejó a ambos con la boca abierta pues en la mano de niña habían quedado marcados tres triángulos que formaban un triangulo más grande que abarcaba todo el dorso de su pequeña mano.

― ¡Por las diosas! ― exclamó Daphnes sin creer lo que veía.

― Esto es…― la reina tampoco de lo podía creer.

― La marca de las diosas― dijo Daphnes terminando la oración de su mujer.

…

Devuelta al bosque, Belliaster deambulaba por sus terrenos buscando algo que comer mientras que Farone solo se dedicaba a seguirlo desde los arboles aun en su forma de ardilla.

― Sabes, este lugar no es tan aburrido cuando se llega a conocerlo bien― comentó Farone con su voz que hacía eco por donde pasaba.

―…― el enorme lobo no dijo nada pues ni siquiera quería cruzar palabra con el espíritu quien desde hacía más de mil años lo molestaba según él.

― Vamos, no seas tan aburrido. Deberías de sonreír de vez en cuando― dijo el espíritu saltando alegremente por los arboles.

― No tengo nada por qué sonreír― respondió el lobo de mala gana, de verdad odiaba a ese maldito espíritu que jamás se callaba.

―…― esta vez fue Farone quien no dijo nada ya que de pronto se paró y quedó viendo en dirección al norte con una expresión indescifrable. Lo único que sabía es que había un poder similar al de las diosas en esa dirección.

Belliaster también reacciono a ese pulso de energía y simplemente arrugó el ceño―Ha comenzado nuevamente― exclamó con voz molesta.

― Eso quiere decir que el rey de la oscuridad volverá pronto― comentó Farone poniéndose seria.

― Que pena, por ellos― murmuró el lobo restándole importancia al asunto.

― ¿Acaso no te importa lo que pueda suceder? ― preguntó el espíritu con claro reproche.

― Nunca me ha importado lo que pase con la Trifuerza y los elegidos, eso es problema de ese bodrio de diosas― respondió Belliaster de mala gana.

― ¡No blasfemes! ― rugió Farone convirtiéndose en su forma completa que era un enorme mono sujetando una esfera brillante con su cola.

― ¿No tienes a nadie mejor para fastidiar?― preguntó el lobo con molestia mientras continuaba su búsqueda de alimento y dejando atrás a una cabreada Farone quien lo veía como una escoria.

…

Mientras tanto en el castillo, los gobernantes del reino aun no salían de su sorpresa al ver que su hija tenía en su pequeña mano la marca de las diosas de las que hablaba la leyenda, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa: el rey de la oscuridad pronto volvería y debían estar preparados para cuando resurgiera.

― ¡¿Qué hacemos Daphnes?! ― preguntó la castaña a su esposo quien se veía muy serio. Ambos sabían que esa marca convertiría a su pequeña en blanco de todo tipo de personas que buscarían ese poder a cualquier costo, de solo pensar en el peligro que su hija corría sentía que se iba a desmayar.

― No te preocupes, Hylia. Lo primero será aumentar la seguridad en el castillo y procurar que nadie se entere, al menos no por ahora― respondió Daphnes pensando en qué hacer para que nadie supiese sobre la marca de su hija.

― No podemos ocultarlo para siempre, y cuando menos alguien más debe de estar enterada por si nos sucediese algo a nosotros―dijo Hylia muy preocupada.

― Lo sé, no te preocupes por eso, que yo ya he pensado en la persona indicada para que cuide a nuestra hija si llegásemos a faltar. Y te prometo que es alguien de confianza― respondió Daphnes con una sonrisa confiada― ¡Impa! ―dijo levantando la voz un poco y de inmediato ante ellos apareció una atractiva mujer de ojos rojos y cabello plateado que tenía un físico muy trabajado y un ajustado taje morado y unas vendas cubriendo la parte inferior de su rostro. Esa mujer era Impa, quien pertenecía a la noble y casi extinta raza de los Sheikah que desde tiempos inmemorables habían servido y jurado lealtad a la familia real de Hyrule. El padre de Impa y anterior cabeza de la raza Sheikah y también era el guardián personal del rey, pero por desgracia había muerto en una lucha contra unos Stalfos que habían sido invocados por un mago rebelde perteneciente a las tierras del Oeste donde estaban tratando de hacer una alianza con el rey de los Zora. Daphnes siempre estaría en deuda con él por haberle salvado la vida y pensó que al ser su hija, Impa podría cuidarla tan bien como otrora lo había hecho su padre con él.

― ¿Qué desea, mi señor? ― preguntó la recién llegada inclinándose respetuosamente.

―Como sabes, cuando aún vivía, tu padre fue mi guardián y más que eso fue mi mejor amigo― dijo el rey haciendo una pausa.

― Él se sentiría honrado de oír eso― comentó la ojiroja con sumo respeto.

―Por esa misma amistad que nos unía, y que lo seguirá haciendo es que tomé una decisión que espero sea la correcta― dijo el rey ―. Por eso, Impa de los Sheikah, quiero ofrecerte que desde ahora tú seas la guardiana de mi hija, por lo que no la dejaras sola de día ni de noche y siempre procuraras ver por su bienestar. Claro, eso sí aceptas― ofreció el rey a lo que la mujer no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos con sorpresa.

― Eso sería un gran honor y por supuesto que acepto, mi señor― respondió la ojiroja recobrándose de la sorpresa inicial.

― Acércate― ordenó Daphnes a lo que ella se aproximó hacia la pareja y pudo ver a la pequeña princesa quien dormía tranquilamente, Impa no pudo dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que era y lo afortunada que era de poder cuidar de esa monada― mira esto― dijo el pelinegro mostrándole a Impa la mano derecha de su hija haciendo que la mujer abriera los ojos como platos.

― E-eso es…― estaba tan impactada que ni siquiera podía articular palabra.

― Es la marca de las diosas ¿Entiendes lo importante que es que la cuides? ― preguntó Hylia con tono preocupado. Sabía que los Sheikah eran fieles a la familia real, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en que ni los legendarios guardianes reales podrían ser suficientes para proteger a su hija.

― Esto es inesperado― exclamó Impa aun impactada, pero se recuperó de inmediato y se puso de rodillas frente a sus superiores― pero juro por mis antepasados, por mi difunto padre y por el noble reino de Hyrule que protegeré a vuestra hija con mi vida― dijo la Sheikah completamente seria.

― Es bueno oír eso―dijo Daphnes sintiéndose aliviado.

Los tres seguían hablando sobre la situación de la pequeña cuando oyeron pasos apresurados que venían del pasillo y se acercaban rápidamente a la habitación, Impa se puso en guardia por si acaso. De pronto un exhausto soldado entró a la habitación con una expresión de miedo en su rostro que ninguno de los tres había visto antes y que les daba mala espina.

― ¡¿Qué sucede?! ― exigió saber el soberano del reino con mucha seriedad.

― ¡Nos atacan! ― contestó el soldado haciendo que los tres se tensaran de inmediato.

― ¡¿Y quién es el enemigo?! ― preguntó Impa.

― ¡Son monstruos! ― respondió el hombre haciendo que se preocuparan aun más.

― ¡Maldición! ― rugió Daphnes muy frustrado, sabía que algún día atacarían su reino, pero jamás pensó que sería tan rápido, ni mucho menos que sería en el día del nacimiento de su hija.

De pronto la pequeña niña comenzó a llorar alertando a todos, pero inmediatamente fue consolada por su madre quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas― Shhh, ya mi niña, cálmate― susurraba la castaña tratando de calmar el llanto de su recién nacida.

― ¡Que todos se preparen para la batalla! ― ordenó el rey a lo que el soldado asintió y salió corriendo para dar la orden.

― ¡¿Qué vas a hacer Daphnes?! ― preguntó una aterrada Hylia.

― Impa, quédate aquí y mata a cualquiera que no conozcas― ordenó el ojiverde a lo que la mujer solo asintió. Daphnes se acercó a su esposa e hija y beso a cada una en la frente― volveré, lo prometo― dijo en un intento de calmar el llanto de su mujer, aunque no sabía si realmente lo haría por lo que simplemente se fue dejando a su mujer e hija bajo la protección de Impa.

…

Fuera de las murallas del castillo todo era un infierno. Cientos de monstruos entre los cuales se encontraban Stalfos y Iron Knuckles atacaban la muralla del castillo y trataban de derribar las puertas para poder entrar. Los soldados repelían el ataque como podían ya que poco o nada podían hacer contra los Stalfos o los Iron Knuckle, ya que los primeros eran inmortales y los segundos tenían un blindaje muy resistente y ellos apenas podían retrasarlos con sus flechas mientras traían los cañones. Los soldados restantes se alistaban a toda velocidad para preparar la ofensiva mientras que Daphnes hacía lo mismo y se preguntaba por qué precisamente ese día tenían que atacar el reino.

Una vez que todos estaban listos los soldados se formaron en escuadrones de cien soldados. Todos ellos se veían muy tensos pues esa sería una ruda batalla pues no enfrentaban hombres o criaturas sino un ejército de monstruos casi indestructibles lo cual no era muy alentador.

― ¡Soldados! ― gritó Daphnes llamando la atención de sus hombres lo cuales centraron toda su atención en su rey― ¡Hoy lucharemos con todas nuestras fuerzas! ¡No prometo que todos volvamos! ¡Pero puedo prometerles que este reino no caerá sin pelear! ¡Y aun cuando mil caigan! ¡Hyrule prevalecerá! ― dijo el rey siguiendo con su discurso que comenzaba a motivar a sus soldados― ¡Por eso quiero preguntarles! ¡¿DEFENDERAN HYRULE CONMIGO?! ― preguntó Daphnes desenvainando y levantando su espada al cielo.

― ¡SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR! ― respondieron los soldados del reino con ánimos renovados y una fiera mirada que no dejaba ver dudas.

Daphnes los encabezó dispuesto a morir por su reino y su familia de ser necesario― ¡Al ataque! ― ordenó Daphnes mientras las puertas del castillo se abrían y por ella salían cientos de valientes soldados preparados para combatir.

…

Mientras que en Hyrule se libraba una batalla de proporciones épicas, en el bosque Farone continuaba haciendo compañía al enorme lobo, el cual devoraba de forma tranquila a un ciervo que había cazado hacía unos minutos.

― Tengo un mal presentimiento―dijo Farone muy preocupada.

― Aquí todo es un mal presentimiento― comentó Belliaster terminando de comer su ciervo― que bueno estaba― dijo para acto seguido caminar hacia su cueva jalando lo que quedaba del ciervo y poder comerlo después.

Para Farone no era un simple mal presentimiento ya que ese mismo día la Trifuerza volvió al mundo y eso la ponía inquieta― No, quiero decir que algo anda mal en Hyrule― dijo el espíritu muy preocupada por el bienestar de aquel que portaba la Trifuerza, desgraciadamente no podía salir del bosque por lo que poco o nada podría hacer. Por otro lado, conocía a alguien que si podría ir a ver― ¿Podrías ir tu en mi lugar y ver que todo esté bien? ― pidió Farone al lobo quien solo alzó una ceja.

― Has enloquecido si crees que voy a hacer semejante recorrido― respondió Belliaster con su acostumbrado mal humor pues el reino de Hyrule quedaba como a una hora de camino a toda velocidad―, además te recuerdo que al igual que tu, yo no puedo salir de aquí― agregó retomando su camino sin olvidarse de su comida.

― ¡Te prometo que si lo haces te quitare la maldición que te aqueja! ― gritó jugando su mejor carta.

El lobo paró en seco ante eso y simplemente volteó hacia Farone quien casi se sentía intimidada por esa furiosa mirada que le estaba dedicando― No me mientas Farone, tú no puedes liberarme― dijo gruñendo al espíritu.

― Quizás yo no pueda, pero puedo interceder por ti ante las diosas para que dejen libre tu espíritu― rebatió Farone con algo de desesperación ya que su mal presentimiento solo se acentuaba con el pasar de los minutos.

― No confió en tus diosas― exclamó el canino con claro odio en sus palabras.

―Aun cuando blasfemas contra ellas, pueden estar dispuestas a perdonarte y liberarte si accedes a ir al reino y ver si esa parte de la Trifuerza está a salvo― explicó tratando de convencer al lobo quien se lo pensó un tiempo antes de responder.

―Está bien, iré. Pero si me has mentido Farone, te juro que reduciré este bosque a nada y mataré a cada ser vivo, incluyendo a los Kokiri― amenazó el lobo. Por miles de años esperó a liberarse de su maldición y no pensaba desaprovechar cualquier oportunidad para que así fuera, por lo que le pareció un buen trato solo ir a Hyrule si con eso podía librarse de su castigo.

― Muchas gracias, te prometo que no te arrepentirás― exclamó Farone mientras retomaba su verdadera forma y bañaba con su luz al lobo quien ni se inmutó por eso ya que no era la primera vez que veía a un espíritu dando su bendición― Con este poder tendrás la capacidad de salir por cuatro horas, así que procura no pasarte del tiempo límite― dijo la espíritu quien se notaba algo cansada.

― Volveré lo antes posible, y cuando lo haga quiero que me quites mi maldición o ya sabes lo que sucederá― respondió el lobo y acto seguido se fue corriendo hacia el norte con dirección a Hyrule.

― Solo espero que no sea nada malo― dijo la guardiana del bosque mientras desaparecía entre la espesura del bosque.

…

La situación en Hyrule era muy preocupante, de los tres mil valientes soldados que habían salido a defender su hogar ya solo quedaba un tercio y apenas estaban resistiendo.

― ¡Mi señor! ¡No podremos resistir mucho! ― gritó uno de los soldados mirando a Daphnes quien luchaba contra un Stalfos.

― ¡Lo único que nos queda es resistir hasta que vengan los refuerzos de la montaña de la muerte!― respondió el rey de Hyrule partiendo en dos al Stalfos que seguramente se regeneraría en un santiamén. Cuando inició la lucha Daphnes mandó a unos soldados para que pidieran ayuda a sus aliados Goron pues sabía que no durarían mucho contra sus enemigos.

Desde un principio la lucha fue dispareja, los soldados lucharon ferozmente contra las fuerzas enemigas, pero estas eran mucho más fuertes además de que tenían la ventaja de que sus unidades eran casi indestructibles a diferencia de los soldados del reino que podían morir con relativa facilidad. Pero para fortuna de los soldados, la muralla que protegía el castillo y la ciudadela estaba equipada con poderosos cañones con los que se defendían de los enemigos que trataban de asediar el reino.

― ¡Fuego! ― ordenó uno de los generales del reino a los cañoneros que estaban encima de la muralla y quienes apuntaban sus poderosas armas a unos Iron Knuckles que se habían ido a otro lugar de la muralla para entrar por ahí. El sonido de los cañones siendo disparados resonó por todo el lugar y segundos después los enemigos quedaron hechos pedazos por el impacto, pero no era tiempo de celebrar pues a lo lejos se podía ver a más monstruos venir hacia ellos lo cual significaba que la pelea duraría mucho más y ellos estaban en clara desventaja pues los Goron tardarían media hora más en llegar y no estaban seguros de siquiera poder resistir quince minutos más.

― ¡La mitad derecha apunte a lo lejos! ¡Y la mitad izquierda que se encargue de los enemigos inmediatos! ― ordenó el general a lo que los cañoneros solo asintieron.

Todo el reino estaba en máxima alerta y no había ni un alma en las calles pues los ciudadanos habían corrido a refugiarse en sus casas. De pronto cuatro siluetas vestidas de negro salieron de un pozo y se subieron a los tejados para luego correr en dirección hacia el castillo mientras que todos los demás luchaban fuera ajenos a este suceso.

…

Todo pasó de ser alegría y felicidad a tristeza y angustia de un momento a otro, Hylia no podía calmarse pues fuera de la protección que otorgaban los muros del castillo, su esposo se batía a duelo con fuertes criaturas y aunque este le hubiese dado su palabra de que volvería, no podía dejar de conciliar la idea de que su marido no volviese y las dejara solas a ella y a su pequeña hija.

―No se preocupe mi señora, el rey volverá. Se lo garantizo― dijo Impa tratando de calmar a Hylia quien estaba con los nervios de punta y arrullaba a su pequeña tratando de calmarse.

― Espero que tengas razón― murmuró la reina de Hyrule mientras rezaba mentalmente y pedía a las diosas que su esposo volviera con bien.

…

Mientras tanto Belliaster corría a toda velocidad por la pradera de Hyrule mientras a lo lejos podía observar el alboroto que se armaba fuera de la muralla que cuidaba la ciudadela y el castillo.

― Odio cuando Farone tiene razón― susurró mientras apresuraba el paso.

― ¡Belliaster! ¡¿Me escuchas?! ― preguntó una voz dentro de la cabeza del lobo.

― ¿Farone? ¡¿Qué demonios haces dentro de mi cabeza?! ― preguntó el lobo parando en seco.

― Esto es parte de mis poderes, puedo ver y oír lo mismo que tu además de que puedo comunicarme contigo mentalmente. ¡Pero eso no es importante! ¡Dirígete hacia el castillo! ― ordenó la guardiana del bosque.

― ¿Qué no ves la muralla? ― preguntó Belliaster con enojo.

― Escálala como puedas, dirígete hacia el castillo y asegúrate de que nadie dañe al portador del fragmento de la Trifuerza― siguió ordenando Farone.

― Más te vale que de verdad me quites mi maldición― exclamó el lobo apurando el paso para llegar lo más pronto posible al lugar.

― ¡Eso lo hablaremos después! ¡Solo apresúrate! ―rogó el espíritu del bosque.

…

Las cosas en el campo de batalla iban cada vez peor, un cuarto de los soldados había caído y aun llegaban más enemigos que aunque eran repelidos por los cañones, parecían ser interminables. La última que les quedaba era que llegasen los Goron, que por alguna razón estaban retrasados.

― ¡No se rindan! ― gritó Daphnes tratando de resistir con su espada el ataque de un Iron Knuckle que lo atacaba con todo.

― ¡Mi señor! ¡Ya no podemos resistir! ―gritó otro de los soldados que aun resistían.

Daphnes no pudo resistir más los ataques de la armadura maldita que lo atacaba y su espada se rompió, dejándolo solo con la protección que su escudo le confería, pero solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que se rompiera y quedase completamente indefenso. El rey comenzó a esquivar los ataques de su oponente mientras que al mismo tiempo trataba de localizar un arma que al menos pudiera servirle para atacar. Daphnes se descuidó y el Iron Knuckle le dio un poderoso puñetazo en el tórax, del cual apenas pudo cruzar sus antebrazos frente a él para amortiguarlo, aun así Daphnes fue derribado y quedando tirado en el suelo muy adolorido y con la armadura maldita acercándose a él con una alabarda que había recogido, lista para darle el golpe final al rey. Las manos del Iron Knuckle se alzaron levantando su arma y justo cuando iba a segar la vida de Daphnes, esta fue derribada por una enorme roca y dejándola hecha nada.

― Lamento mucho la tardanza, Daphnes ― dijo una voz que venía de la roca la cual comenzó a moverse y de pronto le salieron brazos y piernas revelando que era un Goron. El ser rocoso se acercó hacia el rey y le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

― Lo importante es que ya están aquí, muchas gracias por venir, Darunia― agradeció Daphnes quien había levantado la alabarda con la que la armadura viviente iba a matarlo, para usarla como arma ya que no había nada más cerca.

― Hubiésemos venido antes, pero nos emboscaron en las faldas de la montaña― dijo Darunia tratando de excusarse aunque bien sabía que no era necesario.

― ¡Dejemos la charla para después, por ahora tenemos una lucha que ganar!― exclamó Daphnes rompiéndole el cráneo a un Stalfos. Darunia solo asintió y comenzó a destruir a más enemigos mientras sus hermanos se sumaban a la lucha haciendo que el valor de los soldados del reino se restaurara al menos un poco al ver que los tan ansiados refuerzos al fin habían llegado.

…

En el castillo las cosas también estaban mal pues las personas que habían salido del pozo ya estaban cerca de su objetivo, manchando los pasillos con la sangre de quien fuera que se encontrasen sin siquiera mirar si eran niños o ancianos. A cada momento que pasaba se acercaban más a su destino sin saber que sería exactamente lo que encontrarían.

― ¿Crees que mi marido este bien? ― preguntó por enésima vez una ansiosa Hylia mientras amamantaba por primera vez a su hija la cual ajena a todo eso simplemente se alimentaba sin hacer ruido.

― Estará bien, no debe de preocuparse por él― respondió Impa tratando de mantener la calma pues ni siquiera ella sabía sería verdad eso, pero como recién nombrada guardiana no podía flaquear pues si el rey no regresaba sería ella misma el soporte de la reina.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ― preguntó con miedo la reina pues había escuchado un sonido como de algo cayendo al suelo y que venía del pasillo.

― Usted quédese aquí, yo saldré a investigar― ordenó la peliblanca, pero de pronto comenzó a sentirse mareada y su visión se tornó borrosa― ¿Qué… es esto? ― se preguntó momentos antes de caer al suelo completamente inconsciente.

― ¡Impa! ― gritó la castaña aterrada, pero al igual que su guardiana cayo sumida en las sombras de la inconsciencia.

― Entremos― dijo una de las personas que habían salido del pozo la cual utilizó polvos somníferos para ahorrarse una lucha innecesaria. Y así las cuatro personas que habían salido del pozo entraron a la habitación encontrándose con Impa y Hylia profundamente dormidas y a una bebe en brazos de esta última.

― Bingo― dijo el líder del equipo de asalto quitándose una máscara que cubría su rostro, cosa que fue imitada por los demás, revelando que se trataba de mujeres de piel oscura y cabello rojizo quienes tenían una expresión algo cansada.

― Lo siento mucho, solo seguimos ordenes― dijo una de las mujeres quitando a la bebe de los brazos de Hylia, y así las cuatro volvieron a cubrirse el rostro para luego salir de la habitación con rumbo hacia el pozo por el que habían entrado al reino.

…

Belliaster tuvo que destruir a muchos de los monstruos que acechaban el lugar hasta que al fin había encontrado un punto ciego entre los cañones. El enorme lobo había reducido su tamaño hasta adoptar la forma de un wolfo común y corriente, ayudándose de sus afiladísimas garras para poder subir. Solo esperaba que no hubiesen demasiados guardias cuidando el lugar pues no tenía muchas ganas de combatirlos.

― ¡Aprésurate! ―ordenó Farone muy preocupada por el bienestar del elegido por las diosas.

― ¡Cállate de una maldita vez! ― rugió el ahora wolfo con furia― ¡Lo hago lo mejor que puedo, así que cierra la boca y déjame seguir! ― ordenó para luego seguir con su labor de escalar.

A paso lento pero seguro el negro ser escalaba la enorme muralla de al menos sesenta metros de altura, por un momento volteó a ver hacia abajo y se sintió un poco tranquilo al ver que los Goron habían llegado en auxilio de los soldados del reino. Dejo de perder el tiempo y siguió escalando hasta llegar a la cima donde afortunadamente no había ningún guardia.

― Que suerte tengo― se dijo para luego acercarse al borde interior de la muralla y evaluar la altura.

― Muy bien, ahora solo baja con cuidado y dirígete al casillo― ordenó Farone haciendo que el wolfo comenzara a perder la paciencia.

― ¿Cómo sabes dónde se encuentra? ― preguntó Belliaster sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

― Eso te lo explico luego, ahora solo ve al castillo― dijo la guardiana del bosque a lo que el wolfo simplemente se acercó al borde interior y se dejó caer usando sus garras para desacelerar la caída― Eso fue increíble― comento Farone sorprendida de tan osado acto.

―…― el wolfo no dijo nada y volvió a su forma completa de lobo, solo que más pequeño y luego emprendió veloz carrera hacia el castillo.

― ¡Espera! ― gritó Farone de la nada haciendo que el lobo parara su carrera.

― ¿Y ahora qué? ― preguntó molesto.

― ¡Es la Trifuerza! ― respondió Farone― ¡Se está moviendo! ¡Y es cerca de aquí! ― agregó haciendo que el lobo comenzara a preocuparse pues si no cumplía su misión, jamás se liberaría de su castigo por lo que ayudado por Farone comenzó a correr a través de las calles de la ciudadela con destino incierto pues solo seguía las indicaciones de Farone.

…

Mientras tanto, las mujeres corrían por los techos mientras que la que cargaba al bebe iba por la calle para evitarse cualquier cosa.

― Capitana― dijo una llamando la atención de su líder― ¿Realmente estamos haciendo lo correcto? ― preguntó dudosa.

― Recuerde cadete, lo correcto es lo que nuestro rey nos indica ¿O es que acaso debo dudar de su lealtad al rey? ― preguntó la capitana haciendo temer a su subordinada quien simplemente se quedó callada.

― (Pobre niña, ojala puedas perdonarnos por lo que hemos hecho) ― pensaba la mujer que se encargaba de cargar a la pequeña en su espalda. De verdad odiaba el tener que hacer un acto tan vil como ese, pero como no podía oponerse a su rey pues este no dudaría en matarla si decía algo en contra de él.

Así, las mujeres siguieron con su camino hacia el pozo sin detenerse. Una vez estaban cerca, se tranquilizaron un poco, cosa que no duró mucho, ya que hacia ellas venia corriendo un lobo negro, tan negro que no parecía una bestia normal.

― No presten atención a ese animal y sigan― ordenó la capitana.

― ¡No las dejes huir! ¡Ellas tienen al portador! ― gritó Farone en la cabeza de Belliaster a lo que él las siguió sigilosamente hasta que llegaron al pozo.

― (Con que así fue como entraron) ― pensó el lobo entrecerrando los ojos.

― Si entran a ese pozo todo estará perdido― exclamó Farone muy preocupada.

― (No en mi turno) ― expresó el lobo quien con paso lento se acercó a las mujeres quienes se habían confiada y bajado la guardia.

― Al fin llegamos― comentó la capitana relajándose un poco.

― ¡AAAAAAHHH! ― gritó alguien a espaldas de ellas y cuando voltearon, se dieron cuenta de que una de sus compañeras había sido asesinada por el lobo que anteriormente habían ignorado, el cual la había mordido en la nuca arrancándole un trozo de carne y ocasionando que muriera desangrada.

― ¡Kalina! ― gritó una cadete desenvainando dos cimitarras y lanzándose a atacar al lobo quien simplemente esquivó el primer tajo y le mordió el brazo arrancándoselo en el acto para luego morderle una pierna, haciendo que quedara arrodillada y por último rompiéndole el cuello con su mandibula.

La capitana y la cadete que quedaban estaban realmente impactadas, ese lobo no era normal, era un asesino sanguinario que las había elegido a ellas como su objetivo.

― ¡Vete! ― ordenó la capitana, pero su subordinada no podía mover ni un solo musculo pues lo que veía la dejó sin palabras. El lobo comenzó a caminar hacia ellas mientras que a cada paso se iba haciendo más y más grande, hasta que literalmente las había ensombrecido con su ser.

― ¡¿No me oyes?! ¡Lárgate! ― gritó la capitana en un intento por que su cadete reaccionara y pudiera cumplir la misión, pero nada de eso pasó y en su lugar fue brutalmente aplastada por las patas delanteras del lobo, quien no contento con eso, le clavó sus garras en el abdomen matándola al instante.

― No eran tan rudas― dijo Belliaster con su espectral voz que dejó a la mujer sobreviviente helada.

― Vaya que eres sanguinario― dijo Farone algo perturbada ya que en todos sus años de conocerlo, jamás lo había visto hacer algo similar.

― ¡No te acerques! ― gritó la mujer completamente aterrada mientras sostenía a la bebe en sus brazos tratando de protegerla.

― Entrégala o muere― sentenció el lobo haciendo que esta se asustara aun más.

― ¡Jamás! ¡Si lo hago me mataran! ― respondió ella con miedo de lo que su rey pudiera hacerle por no llevar a la niña ante él.

― Muere entonces― musitó el ojiamarillo reduciendo un poco su tamaño y poniendo su hocico en la cabeza de la mujer que estaba demasiado aterrada como para siquiera reaccionar, un simple mordisco terminaría con su vida.

― ¡Espera! ― gritó la guardiana de los bosques llamando la atención de su esbirro y la mujer― Por favor, entrégale el bebe a mi sirviente. Tu no conoces el mal que podrías hacer si se la entregas a tu rey― agregó haciendo que la mujer se tensara y se preguntara cómo es que esa voz sabía sobre su rey y su misión.

― Yo no soy tu sirviente―expresó el lobo de mala gana.

― ¿Y tu quien eres? ― preguntó la mujer desconfiada.

― Yo soy Farone, guardiana de los bosques ― volvió a pedir el espíritu― entrega al bebe y podrás vivir― ofreció pensando que quizás con eso se decidiría.

―Sería más fácil matarla― comentó el lobo perdiendo su poca paciencia.

― Y si se las entrego ¿Qué sucederá conmigo? ― preguntó desconfiada la cadete.

― Podrás hacer lo que quieras, pero solo entrega al bebe― respondió Farone.

― ¡Quiero ir con ustedes! ― pidió la mujer pues sabía que si regresaba a su hogar, ni bien llegara la ejecutarían por su fracaso.

― Ni de coña, prefiero matarte― dijo Belliaster pensando en una forma de matar a la mujer sin que el bebe saliera dañado.

― ¡Está bien! ― respondió Farone llamando la atención de todos―. Súbete a su espalda y ven con él a mis dominios― ordenó como si fuera ama y señora del lobo quien a duras penas pudo convencer.

― ¡No pienso llevármela! ― gritó el lobo con enfado― ¡¿Y por qué demonios tengo que llevarme también a ese mocoso?! ― preguntó aun más enfadado

― ¡Por si no te diste cuenta, este lugar no es seguro para el bebe! ― contestó Farone de mala gana― ¡Tráela conmigo si quieres que respete nuestro trato!― ordenó a lo que el lobo solo bufó furioso.

― Súbete a mi lomo, sujétate fuerte y no hagas nada estúpido― ordenó el lobo a lo que la mujer lo hizo sin rechistar

― Mi nombre es Nabooru, y este bebe es niña― dijo la mujer ahora conocida como Nabooru mientras subía al lomo de Belliaster.

―No te estoy preguntando ― respondió Belliaster, gruñendo por lo bajo. Algo le decía que los problemas solo acababan de comenzar.

…

― ¡HEMOS VENCIDOOOOO! ― gritaron varios de los soldados al ver que ya no quedaban Stalfos o Iron Knuckles que pudieran seguir atacando pues todos habían sido reducidos a nada con la ayuda de los Goron.

― No lo hubiésemos hecho sin su ayuda. Les estoy eternamente agradecido― dijo Daphnes extendiendo su mano hacia Darunia quien la ignoró y en cambio le dio un fuerte abrazo que casi le rompe las costillas al pobre rey.

― No tienes nada que agradecer, lo Goron siempre vendremos en auxilio de nuestros hermanos Hylianos― respondió Darunia quien era el líder de los Goron.

Luego de tanta felicidad la mirada de Daphnes se ensombreció al ver lo cuerpos de sus hombre regados por todo el campo de batalla― Solo nos queda regresar a nuestros hogares y dar sepultura a los valientes que perecieron― musitó el rey con pena.

― Si, eso sería lo mejor― comentó Darunia quien al igual que el rey se sentía algo apenado por no haber llegado antes.

Ese día habían perecido cientos de soldados y algunos Goron, pero al final y gracias a su sacrificio pudieron ganar esa lucha, que bien pudo haber acabado con todo lo que amaban.

Mientras tanto el lobo, la mujer y la bebe se movían a toda velocidad por la pradera de Hyrule con dirección a Los Bosques Perdidos, sin saber lo que el destino les tenía deparado.

 **¡Hasta aquí!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este cap, este es mi primer fic de Zelda y no sé si me haya quedado tan bien ya que por lo general público fics de Naruto porque se me dan mejor. Aun así quise probar haciendo un fic de una de mis sagas de videojuegos favoritos y también quise hacer un fic que fuera diferente a los demás donde se centran el Link, o en puro Zelink, que de verdad me gusta, pero nunca está de más probar algo nuevo y esta historia lo es ya que se va a centrar más en Zelda que en Link. En fin, ojala no se hayan aburrido y dejen sus comentarios respecto a este primer cap. Saludos.**

 **Se despide Payaso Coronado**

 **Hasta la proximaaa!**


	2. Chapter 2: La Bebé y la Bestia

**La Princesa de Los Bosques Perdidos**

 **Disclaimer:** No poseo los derechos sobre The Legend of Zelda o cualquiera de sus personajes. Esta historia está hecha con el fin de entretener a las buenas personas que se dan un momento del día y un irrecuperable fragmento de sus vidas para leerla.

 **Capitulo 2:** La Bebé y la Bestia.

Para Belliaster había sido un extremadamente largo camino de regreso hacia los bosques perdidos, además de exhaustivo, debido al peso extra que llevaba. Afortunadamente pudo colarse fuera de los muros de Hyrule y despistar a los soldados para que estos no pudieran verlo marcharse con una mujer a la espalda y una bebé llorando a todo pulmón.

Por suerte había llegado antes de que se vencieran las cuatro horas de plazo para poder salir, ya que de no haber podido regresar a tiempo, su alma se hubiese perdido en un infinito mar de oscuridad y hubiese muerto.

Nabooru no había dicho palabra desde que habían llegado al bosque, temía que el lobo se molestara y la masacrara como a sus compañeras. En esos momentos su señor debía de estar esperando su regreso junto con la pequeña. Solo la diosa del desierto sabría las crueldades que le haría de saber lo que ella había hecho. La Gerudo vio nuevamente a la bebé y sonrió ligeramente al ver que ya estaba dormida, era muy linda y seguro que sería una gran mujer en el futuro.

Ahora, el gran lobo se encontraba erguido frente a Farone, con la Gerudo y la niña a su costado izquierdo, casi como si fueran rehenes. Grande e imponente, en ese momento debía de haber estado midiendo unos cuatro metros de altura, mostraba sus colmillos y su denso, oscuro y suave pelaje estaba erizado.

―Quítame mi maldición ―ordenó Belliaster, con voz gruesa y rasposa, tanto así que casi rugió su oración. Después de tantos siglos de estar atrapado en ese maldito bosque, al fin podría salir y vivir lo que le quedaba de vida en algún lugar aislado donde no tuviera que ver a nade de nuevo. Libre al fin del suplicio que era vivir junto a ese odioso espíritu del bosque y de esa maldita inmortalidad que durante milenios le había negado el descansar en paz.

―No puedo ―soltó Farone, quien había adoptado la forma de un bello ciervo de nevado pelaje.

La ira del lobo no se hizo esperar y este estrelló su pata derecha sobre Farone, quien ni se inmutó por este hecho.

― ¡Ahora! ―esta vez Belliaster rugió a todo pulmón, cosa que despertó a la bebé y ocasionó que esta se pusiera a llorar fuertemente― ¡Te advertí de lo que pasaría si me engañabas.

Nabooru comenzó a confortar a la niña y también se puso a pensar en la situación y cómo salir de ella.

―Te dije que no puedo ―repitió Farone, aumentando la ira del lobo ―. Lo que puedo hacer es pedirle a las diosas que ellas lo hagan. Haré todo lo posible para que acepten, pero ten en cuenta que podrían rehusarse o quitarla la maldición a medias. Solo necesito unas horas para poder charlas con ellas e interceder por ti. Desde ya antes te lo había dicho.

Belliaster pareció calmarse un poco y retiró su pata del cuerpo del ciervo, retrocedió un poco y volteó hacia la mujer que sostenía a la niña, la cual trataba de calmarla por cualquier medio.

― ¿Qué harás con la mocosa y la mujer? ―preguntó el lobo, girándose nuevamente hacia Farone, quien ahora había adoptado la forma de un simio.

―Hablaré con el gran árbol Deku para ver si puede aceptar a la bebé entre los Kokiri ―respondió, con su voz antigua que hacía eco por todo el lugar―. En cuanto a la Gerudo, no sé qué hacer con ella ―dijo sinceramente.

Bellias rodó los ojos y soltó un cansado suspiro. Quizás Farone era un antiguo espíritu protector del bosque, pero era atolondrada como una mocosa aldeana. Para sus adentros, pensó que la mejor forma de librarse de semejante problema que significaba la Gerudo sería matarla. No era bueno dejar testigos y menos si estos servían al asqueroso bastardo que lo había dejado en esa situación.

― ¡Puedo cuidar de la niña! ―se apresuró a decir Nabooru, presintiendo las intenciones de la enorme bestia.

― ¿Tú? No me hagas reír ―bufó el canino, soltando un gruñido que casi simulaba ser una sonrisa.

― ¿Por qué quieres hacerte cargo de ella? ―preguntó con curiosidad el espíritu del bosque a sabiendas de la respuesta.

Nabooru se sorprendió un poco al oír esa pregunta. Quizás la respuesta más rápida inmediata y fácil sería decir que no quería morir, pero realmente lo hacía para regresar un poco del mal que había hecho al raptar a la pequeña. Sus sentidos le habían dictado que lo que hacían era malo, pero ella perdió cuidado de ello y no se atrevió a desobedecer las órdenes de su rey.

―Solo quiero saldar el daño que he hecho ―respondió casi en un susurro, temblando levemente al ver los ojos del lobo sobre ella.

―Es ridículo ―dijo Belliaster.

―Me parece bien. Serás la protectora de la niña y te encargarás de suplir todas sus necesidades ―respondió Farone.

―Eres una idiota.

Luego de esa pequeña charla, Farone tuvo que desaparecer para pedir una audiencia con las diosas y platicar el caso de Belliaster y de la ayuda que había prestado al reino de la luz. Mientras tanto Nabooru y la pequeña se habían quedado bajo la supervisión del gran lobo negro, quien se hallaba echado en lo profundo de su cueva, mientras que la Gerudo y la bebé estaban descansando en un amplio y plano tronco a la entrada de la cueva.

Viendo que el lobo estaba dormido, Nabooru se paró lentamente y trató de caminar sin hacer ruido. Sin el espíritu del bosque para detener a esa bestia, solo el cielo sabría de qué era capaz ese animal.

―Nunca saldrás viva de este bosque ―dijo Belliaster, haciendo eco por la cueva, seguía echado y con sus ojos cerrados, con la luz del sol bañando su pelaje―. No lo apodan bosque de la muerte por nada.

Nabooru tuvo que reprimir un grito de miedo al verse descubierta, por lo que mejor regresó al tronco para seguir descansando. Se reprimió por haber pensado tan estúpidamente que podría salir de ese laberinto de árboles lleno de bestias y demonios, sin siquiera un arma para defenderse y con una recién nacida en brazos.

Repentinamente, la bebé comenzó a llorar sin razón aparente. Nabooru la examinó para ver si no estaba lastimada o había hecho sus necesidades. Todo parecía estar bien, por lo que lo más probable era que tuviese hambre. Al fin un problema que tuviese solución.

Como Gerudo que era, Nabooru estaba capacitada para cuidar de un bebé y suplir sus necesidades, las cuales incluían la lactancia. Como todas las demás Gerudo, sus pechos habían comenzado lactar desde que había alcanzado la edad para quedar embarazada, incluso sin estarlo. Si bien era una gran ventaja en una situación como aquella, lo cierto es que lactar le daba algunos problemas y debía de ordeñarse periódicamente para que no se acumulara.

La Gerudo suspiró y bajó el lado derecho de su top, dejando al descubierto su seno, el cual era redondo y bien formado, coronado por un pezón oscuro. Se acercó a la bebé y dio un respingo al sentir como esta comenzaba a alimentarse. Al ser inexperta en esas gajes y siendo también esta su primera vez amamantando, Nabooru se azoró al sentir la estimulación que la bebé le estaba dando al succionar su pezón y pasar por este su pequeña lengua. Las mejillas de la Gerudo estaban muy rojas comenzaba a sentir un cosquilleo extraño en todo el cuerpo.

Belliaster, quien permanecía alerta en el fondo de la cueva, percibió un olor extraño que jamás pensó volver a sentir. Giró sus ojos levemente sorprendido hacia la Gerudo y vio como esta amamantaba a la niña.

―Pervertida ―dijo el lobo, alzando la voz lo suficiente como para que Nabooru escuchara.

A Nabooru se le bajó la calentura de pronto al oír esas palabras y en cambio rechinó los dientes de cólera por cómo la habían llamado. Decidió no decir nada para que la bestia no la tomara contra ella y la niña.

Minutos después y cuando ya estaba satisfecha, la pequeña se desprendió del pecho de la Gerudo, para luego quedarse profundamente dormida. Una vez que la pequeña se durmió, Nabooru se recolocó el top y reposó a la niña en el tronco, asegurándose de arroparla bien con la manta en la que se la habían llevado.

…

Mientras tanto en la ciudadela de Hyrule, los soldados y los civiles ayudaban a los heridos a regresar al interior y también darles la asistencia médica necesaria. Los Goron por su parte también ayudaron a transportar heridos y a limpiar los escombros y cadáveres de las criaturas atacantes.

Mientras que todos ayudaban a los heridos, el rey Daphnes se apresuró a volver con su familia al castillo, necesitaba ver que todo estuviera bien y que nada le hubiera pasado a su amado angelito ni a su esposa. No podía esperar a tener a su pequeña hija nuevamente entre sus brazos.

Cuando llegó al castillo, Daphnes notó las miradas bajas de los sirvientes, también notó que algunos de ellos parecían estarle pidiendo disculpas con la mirada. Todo aquello le dio un muy mal presentimiento, por lo que apresuró el paso hasta llegar al lado de su esposa. Ignoró a todo y todos con tal de no entretenerse y cuando llegó a la alcoba real, se quedó de piedra al escuchar los fuetes sollozos de su esposa. Con el corazón en la mano, el rey Daphnes entró a la alcoba, solo para toparse con la visión de su amada Hylia llorando amargamente y con Impa arrodillada a su lado.

Daphnes escaneó la habitación con la mirada y no pudo encontrar a su bebé. Temiendo lo peor, este se acercó a la cama donde la reina reposaba y rápidamente se puso a su lado.

― ¡Amor mío! ¡¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó Daphnes, esperando no tener razón en sus suposiciones.

Tan pronto como lo sintió a su lado, Hylia abrazó a su esposo y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

Impa se puso de pie y caminó hasta ponerse frente al rey.

―Mi señor ―dijo, increíblemente avergonzada de haberle fallado en tan importante tarea.

― ¿Qué sucede Impa? ―preguntó Daphnes de forma impaciente― ¿Dónde está mi hija?

Impa sintió como si una piedra enorme le hubiese caído encima, aquellas preguntas eran alguno que esperaba, jamás tener que responder en una situación así. Pero allí estaba ella, frente a su rey, tratando de explicarle lo que pasó―Le fallé, mi señor. La princesa fue secuestrada ―dijo, sintiéndose incluso peor que antes. Sus músculos temblaban y un sudor frio cubría su rostro.

Daphnes sintió como el corazón le dio un vuelco. La ira comenzó a arremolinarse en su cabeza y solamente atinó a desahogarse con la primera persona que tuvo enfrente. Se separó de su esposa y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia Impa, cuando la tuvo a su alcance, la sujetó bruscamente por los hombros, tan fuerte que la piel de la mujer.

― ¡Maldita seas, Impa! ―gritó fuertemente el rey, sorprendiendo fuertemente a los presentes, incluida su esposa― ¡Te pedí que cuidaras de mi hija! ¡SOLO TE PEDÍ QUE HICIERAS ESO!

El rostro de Daphnes estaba rojo y las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas.

― ¡Daphnes, cálmate! ―rogó Hylia, temiendo que su esposo dijera o hiciera algo de lo que luego se arrepintiera.

― ¡Tu padre estaría avergonzado de ti! ¡Eres un fracaso para toda tu raza! ―rugió el rey, quien se enfureció aun más al ver como Impa agachaba la cabeza ― ¡MÍRAME CUANDO TE HABLO! ―grito, pero esta vez sujetó fuertemente a Impa por los cabellos y levantó su cabeza de forma brusca.

Tal fue la fuerza con la que Daphnes jaloneó a Impa, que esta ni pudo reprimir un pequeño grito de dolor.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada, Daphnes fue lanzado de forma brusca contra una pared, gracias a un hechizo que su propia esposa le había lanzado antes de que hiciera algo peor.

Daphnes sintió un agudo dolor punzando por todo su cuerpo, lo cual empeoró al impactar contra la pared. Al ponerse de pie para enfrentar al rufián que le había atacado, espada en mano, Daphnes vio frente a él a su esposa, quien lucía una mirada de profundo dolor y decepción; sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar y se veía muy demacrada.

― ¿Qué harás ahora, Daphnes? ―preguntó Hylia― ¿Vas a golpearme o tratarás de matarme como quisiste hacer con Impa?

Volviendo en sí, Daphnes dejó caer su espada en la mullida alfombra de su alcoba y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. También se había dado cuenta de las hirientes palabras que había dicho a Impa, de quien ni siquiera quiso escuchar palabra alguna y simplemente se lanzó a descargar su ira contra ella. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al darse cuenta de la bestia en la que se había convertido. Cayó de rodillas y comenzó a sollozar por la pérdida de su hija, sin olvidar tampoco lo que le había hecho a Impa, quien ya no se encontraba en la alcoba.

Al ver a su esposo llorar como un niño, el enojo de Hylia desapareció y se arrodilló con él, para poder reconfortarlo un poco. Apenas había llegado de una lucha a muerte y seguramente necesitarían el uno del otro para poder seguir adelante.

…

Las horas pasaron y el manto de la noche cubrió el bosque, con el brillo plateado de la luna llena decorando el cielo, siendo rodeada de innumerables estrellas. A la entrada de la cueva, Nabooru había hecho una fogata para mantenerse a ella y la bebé calientes, ya que no tenía ningún abrigo y el bosque era muy frio de noche.

Debido a su imposibilidad de separarse de la niña por miedo del solo y también el hecho de que no poseía ninguna arma, Nabooru no había podido conseguir comida, por lo que su estomago le dolía y se sentía un tanto débil, ya que la niña se alimentó de ella dos veces más antes de que la noche llegara.

Viendo la difícil situación de la Gerudo, Belliaster decidió hacer su buena acción del siglo y se acercó a la entrada de la cueva, arrastrando el resto del ciervo que había cazado en la mañana.

―Come ―dijo el lobo, poniendo el cadáver del animal al lado de Nabooru, quien se asustó un poco al verlo.

― ¡No puedo comer eso! ¡Ni siquiera está cocinado! ―replicó la Gerudo, sintiéndose molesta con el lobo.

―Cocínalo con la fogata.

―No tengo un cuchillo para seccionar la carne.

Belliaster rodó los ojos, no había nada peor que un limosnero con garrote.

―Es lo que hay, come o muérete de hambre.

Antes de que Nabooru pudiera decir algo, Farone apareció ante ellos, con su forma de ciervo.

Belliaster levantó las orejas y se acercó a ella, esperando obtener la respuesta que quería oír.

―He hablado con las diosas ―dijo Farone, hizo una pausa y continuó ―. Han accedido a quitarte la maldición…

Al oír esas palabras, Belliaster sintió tal felicidad en su ser, que incluso se permitió aullarle a la luna, cosa que afortunadamente no despertó a la bebé.

―…con una condición ―finalizó Farone, ganándose de inmediato un gruñido iracundo por parte de Belliaster.

― ¡¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?! ―preguntó Belliaster, notablemente furioso.

―Quieren que te hagas cargo de la niña y que la protejas de todo mal, al menos hasta que ella pueda cuidarse sola y tenga que enfrentar al rey de la oscuridad.

El rugido de Belliaster pudo ser oído por todo el bosque, menos por la bebé al parecer, pues ni se inmutó.

― ¡¿Qué clase de broma cruel es esa?! ―demandó saber el gran lobo negro, sintiéndose herido en su corazón, ya que su tan ansiada libertad nuevamente se le había sido negada.

―No es ninguna broma ―dijo Farone de forma seria―. Cumple esta petición y volverás a ser Belliaster, caballero del lobo, miembro de la orden de caballeros sagrados de Hyrule y protectores de la familia real.

Ante la mención de su anterior yo, Belliaster se sorprendió. Hacía siglos no pensaba en ello, en el noble caballero que alguna vez fue. De su pasado solamente recordaba retazos, casi todo antes de quedar maldito era muy borroso y apenas recordaba lo que había pasado en aquel fatídico día en que fue enjaulado en los bosques prohibidos. Pero no era momento de recuerdos.

― ¡Creí que el árbol Deku iba a cuidarla!

Farone suspiró pesadamente y dijo―: El gran árbol ya es muy viejo, su ciclo de vida se acerca a su fin y no podrá cuidar de la niña hasta que esté lista.

El lobo se sorprendió al oír aquello, ya que pensaba que ese condenado árbol era inmortal al igual que él. Si bien él no era de mucho charlar, muy de vez en cuando iba a la aldea de los Kokiri para charlar con el árbol y librarse un rato de Farone o solamente ir a echarse junto a él. Ninguno de los dos lo diría abiertamente, pero se consideraban lo más cercanos a algo que pudieran llamar amigo, cosa que no oirían de sus bocas jamás.

― ¿Qué seguridad tengo de que ellas cumplirán su palabra? ―indagó Belliaster, ya que no quería verse burlado una tercera vez en el día.

―Aunque tú blasfemes contra ellas, te siguen amando ―dijo Farone, en un tono un tanto afligido ―. Ellas cumplirán su promesa, como yo cumplí la mía.

― ¡Cumpliste algo a medias! ―acusó Belliaster, aun sintiéndose burlado por las diosas a las que una vez adoró fervientemente y que siglos atrás le habían dado la espalda.

Belliaster decidió no seguir amargándose más y prefirió meterse a su cueva. Una vez dentro, observó la imagen de la luna que se filtraba por el hueco en el techo y decidió aullar nuevamente. Esta vez el aullido no era de felicidad ni para matar el aburrimiento, esta vez era un aullido de verdadero pesar, porque por una vez más había confiado en las diosas y estas volvían a tratarlo como su juguete.

Al oír ese aullido de afligido, la bebé se despertó y comenzó a llorar fuertemente, a lo que Nabooru se apresuró a revisarla para ver qué le sucedía.

Ya cuando la bebé se calmó, Farone le llevó algunas frutas a Nabooru para que esta comiera. Hubiese deseado llevarle un poco de carne, pero no tenía permitido matar a las criaturas del bosque.

Nabooru agradeció el gesto del espíritu y comió hasta saciarse, para luego recostarse cerca de la fogata junto a la bebé, para así poder dormir un poco, había sido un largo día y necesitaba algo de reposo.

Farone, sintiendo compasión por ambas féminas, decidió tomar la forma de una gran loba blanca, de suave y esponjoso pelaje, con el cual cubrió a Nabooru y la bebé al recostarse alrededor de ellas.

A Nabooru le sorprendió este gesto de parte de Farone y más aun al ver la bella criatura en la que se había transformado. Una criatura enorme y majestuosa, blanca como la nieve y que parecía haber sido hecha a imagen y semejanza de Belliaster. Nabooru decidió ignorar eso por esta vez y prefirió dormir, arropada por el cálido pelaje de la loba.

Y ese fue el primer día de muchos que la princesa de Hyrule viviría en el bosque, hasta que esta se convirtiera en la princesa de los bosques perdidos.

 **Jelou gente. Quizás los haya sorprendido con una actualización tan rápida, pero bueno, el cap había estado rondando en la cabeza por largo rato y no me dejaba continuar con mis demás historias, así que decidí sacarlo de mi cabeza.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado este cap, que fue más bien de transición y también fue algo corto. Prometo que los siguientes caps serán un poco más largos.**

 **Pues Nabooru se suma a la fiesta como la nodriza de la niña y Belliaster como el nuevo guardián. Además vimos la reacción que tuvo Daphnes al enterarse de lo de su amada hijita y el arranque que tuvo para con Impa. En el próximo cap vamos a ver como se arreglan para criar a una niña en un lugar tan hostil XD.**

 **Pero bueno, no los aburro más. Pasen una linda noche y de por favor les pido que si ven algo que podría ser corregido, ya sea la forma de la narrativa, las descripciones o la redacción, me lo hagan saber para así poder mejorar y darles una mejor calidad en mis historias.**

 **Se despide Payaso Coronado**

 **¡Hasta la próximaaa!**


	3. Chapter 3

**La Princesa de Los Bosques Perdidos**

 **Disclaimer:** No poseo los derechos sobre The Legend of Zelda o cualquiera de sus personajes. Esta historia está hecha con el fin de entretener a las buenas personas que se dan un momento del día y un irrecuperable fragmento de sus vidas para leerla.

 **Capitulo 3:** Allá en los bosques perdidos.

El sol se alzaba imponente sobre los Bosques Perdidos, acariciando a sus residentes con el suave y cálido beso de su luz.

Mientras tanto en la cueva de Belliaster, este se encontraba plácidamente dormido hasta que…

― ¡Uaaaaaaaah!

La bebé había comenzado a llorar fuertemente, quizás demandando alimentos o un cambio de pañales.

Nabooru se despertó bruscamente al escuchar el llanto de la niña, puesto que la tenía justo al lado del oído. Una vez que se sacudió la modorra, procedió a examinarla cuidadosamente. No estaba sucia ni parecía enferma, al parecer solamente era hambre.

La Gerudo sonrió amistosamente a la pequeña y procedió a alimentarla nuevamente. Durante la noche se había puesto a llorar tres veces pidiendo comida, por lo que los pezones de Nabooru ya se habían acostumbrado a su nueva tarea, abochornándola cada vez menos.

―Parece que te estás acostumbrando rápido a tus tareas ―comentó Farone, quien seguía en su forma de loba, enroscada alrededor de ellas.

―Las Gerudo somos criadas para adaptarnos a la situación ―respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa, mientras observaba embelesada a la pequeña criatura.

―Al fin se calló ―murmuró el gran lobo negro, acomodándose nuevamente en el suelo. Por un momento había pensado en devorar a la mocosa para que se callara, pero supo que entonces quedaría maldito para siempre y eso era peor. Solo un cuantos años más y podría ser libre para obtener el dulce beso de la muerte.

―No seas tan cascarrabias, que sabes que te gusta tenerla aquí ―dijo Farone, quien había escuchado perfectamente las palabras del lobo.

―Estoy eufórico.

Minutos después de haber despertado, Nabooru fue a sentarse al tronco en la entrada de la cueva para poder seguir mimando a la niña y poder cambiarle los pañales, ya que nuevamente se había ensuciado. Farone por su parte fue a conseguir el desayuno para ella y Nabooru, esperando que Belliaster no les gruñera mientras estaba fuera.

El gran lobo negro por su parte, seguía durmiendo en el fondo de su cueva, con la oscuridad cobijándolo y con la única compañía de la luz solar que se filtraba por el hueco del techo.

―Es una suerte que la señora Farone me diera estos pañales ― murmuró para sí misma la Gerudo, sintiéndose enormemente agradecida con ella. Limpio suavemente a la pequeña y le puso uno de los pañales de suave y fino algodón que Farone le había dado ¿De dónde los sacó? No lo sabía; tampoco es que le importara mucho―. Que linda eres ―susurró, viendo fijamente a la niña. No había pasado ni un día entero con ella y ya la quería tanto como si fuera suya.

La noche había sentado bien a Nabooru, le sirvió para pensar en los pros y contras de su nueva situación. Al final había decidido que se quedaría a cuidar de la niña, ya que como traidora no tendría lugar nuevamente con las demás Gerudo, y ciertamente no le enloquecía la idea de ser una vagabunda. Lo único que le preocupaba es lo que pasaría con ella cuando dejara de ser la nodriza de la niña. Por el momento había servido bien, alimentándola y dándole los cuidados que tanto Farone como Belliaster no podían darle. ¿Pero qué pasaría cuando la niña se volviera autosuficiente? ¿La matarían para guardar el secreto? Ella esperaba que no.

―Que sepas que yo opté por matarte ―dijo Belliaster desde el fondo de su cueva, sorprendiendo a Nabooru.

― (¡¿Acaso lee las mentes?!) ―pensó, horrorizada de pensar que ese animal podría husmear en su cabeza.

―No, pero eres como un libro abierto ―respondió el lobo, sonriendo de forma maligna hacia la Gerudo.

― ¡Déjame en paz! ―espetó Nabooru, frunciendo el ceño furiosamente.

Belliaster bostezó y siguió en su tarea de aprovechar el fresco de la mañana para seguir durmiendo. Al menos eso fue lo que el lobo pensó, hasta que el sonido de unas extrañas pisadas comenzaron a acercarse hacia su cueva.

―Metete ―ordenó el lobo y la Gerudo solamente obedeció sin rechistar, ya que también había oído las pisadas que se acercaban.

Una vez que la mujer y la niña estuvieron tras la protección de la cueva, el gran lobo negro comenzó a cercarse hacia la entrada de su hogar, mientras crecía un par de metros más para ahuyentas al intruso.

Las pisadas seguían acercándose y ya casi se sentían como si estuvieran ahí.

A Nabooru el pecho le martilleaba al pensar que su señor la había encontrado y venía a matarla junto con la niña. La pequeña por su parte se puso a dormir una vez que sintió el suave algodón cubrir su delicado cuerpecito.

Los matorrales cercanos a la cueva comenzaron a sacudirse y de ellos salió… un Deku. No era muy grande, ni se veía habilidoso, pero ciertamente tampoco se veía indefenso, ya que cargaba a la espalda lo que parecía ser una espada muy oxidada.

― Hola ―saludó el Deku, su voz sonaba cantarina y sus azulados ojos se veían vivaces, lo que sumado a su pequeña estatura y tierno aspecto, lo hacían ver muy lindo. Su cabeza era coronada con un montón de lianas, que daban el aspecto de rastas.

Belliaster alzó una ceja de forma interrogante― ¿Qué demonios quieres, Barstein? ―preguntó, sintiendo el deseo de aplastar al Deku con sus patas por hacerle pasar un mal rato.

El Deku comenzó a bailar alrededor del lobo y dijo― ¡Vengo a saludar! ¡Hace como dos siglos que no me paseo por aquí!

―Ciento noventa años, de hecho ―añadió el lobo sin mucho interés.

― ¿Contaste el tiempo? ―preguntó el Deku ahora identificado como Barstein― ¡Verdaderamente me extrañabas!

― ¡Hmp! ―bufó el lobo, mostrando abiertamente su desagrado ―. Es Farone quien no paraba de repetir que nunca venías de visita y esas tonterías.

―Oh, vaya. No esperaba que ella extrañara tanto mi presencia ―dijo Barstein, tocándose el mentón con el índice derecho, mientras miraba a la intensidad del cielo.

―Es muy molesta con eso.

El Deku dirigió sus amarillos ojos al lobo, sonrió con picardía y dijo―: ¿Aun sigue enamorada de ti?

El lobo bufó y decidió dejar de prestar atención al Deku, una vez que comenzaba a ponerse molesto nada lo callaba, excepto…

―Ya volví ―anunció Farone, quien había adoptado la forma de un mandril de cola larga, el cual llevaba un montón de frutas entre los brazos.

― ¡Señora Farone! ―gritó animadamente Barstein, viendo al espíritu del bosque. Inmediatamente se puso a danzar alrededor de ella, dando giros y piruetas muy elaboradas, mientras que usaba una liana como listón.

Farone se acercó hacia la entrada de la cueva y depositó las frutas en el tronco que estaba fuera. Un sagrado brillo comenzó a cubrirla y ahora había adoptado la forma de ciervo que le gustaba. Volteó hacia Barstein y sonrió.

―Me complace mucho verte, mi danzante amigo ―dijo Farone, con un tono peculiarmente dulce que no pasó desapercibido por nadie, ni siquiera el gran lobo de ébano.

El Deku cesó su baile y se arrodilló frente a Farone, rindiéndole respetos como el noble espíritu que era.

―El placer es todo mío, mi gran señora ―dijo galantemente, arrancando una sonrisita de Farone, quien gustaba de que de vez en cuando la tratasen así.

―Deja tanto las formalidades, somos amigos ―comentó el espíritu de forma modesta, lanzando una manzana hacia el Deku.

Barstein cogió la manzana al vuelo y le dio una mordida ― ¡Muchas gracias! ―exclamó, sintiendo la dulzura de la fruta en sus fibrosas papilas gustativas.

Farone se giró hacia la cueva y vio a Nabooru junto a la niña, ambas paradas al lado de Belliaster, quien había vuelto a dormir.

―Ven a comer ―ordenó y la Gerudo salió inmediatamente a ver su desayuno, decepcionándose un poco por no encontrar un poco de carne.

―Discúlpame ―dijo Farone―. Como espíritu del bosque, matar a otras criaturas me está prohibido.

Nabooru se tensó al oír aquello, y escuchó la socarrona sonrisa del lobo a sus espaldas. Quizás si era un libro abierto.

…

Daphnes estaba destrozado, no solo había perdido a muchísimos hombres el día anterior, sino que también había perdido a su amada primogénita. Además, se sentía una basura por la forma tan cruel en la que había tratado a Impa, la pobre chica tampoco tenía la culpa de lo sucedido.

Él quiso hablar con ella, pero no podía encontrar las palabras correctas para disculparse con ella. Le había dicho cosas demasiado personales e hirientes; las diosas sabían que fue por el dolor de perder a su bebé.

Su esposa por otra parte, optó por mantenerse firme y mandar a los más leales caballeros de Hyrule a buscar a su bebé, ordenándoles no decir nada de su misión. La pena de muerte sería administrada a quien rompiera su mandato.

El rey de Hyrule se había quedado pasmado al ver cómo su esposa había amenazado de muerte a cualquiera que siquiera diera un indicio de que la bebé había sido secuestrada. Muchos pensaban que estaba muerta, y así permanecería hasta que la encontraran.

Daphnes observó su finamente decorado despacho y se sintió solo y diminuto. Los años nunca le habían pesado como en ese entonces, cuando ya rozaba los cuarenta años. No sabía muy bien qué hacer en esos momentos, ya que su esposa había probado ser más útil que él y se estaba haciendo cargo de todo.

En ese momento tomó una decisión: No se quedaría atrás.

Lo primero que debía hacer era disculparse con Impa, la pobre debía de seguir muy mal. Lo segundo sería apoyar a su esposa con lo de la búsqueda de su hija.

Ya con todo resuelto, Daphnes se encaminó hacia los aposentos de Impa, esperando que ésta escuchara sus explicaciones y pudiera perdonarlo. Por supuesto que concedería lo que le pidiera por perdonarlo, pues solo así podría sentirse bien consigo mismo nuevamente.

El rey caminó por los amplios pasillos de su castillo, ignorando los grandes cuadros que exhibían a sus antepasados o los demás ornamentos que deleitaban a la vista.

Una vez que quedó frente a la puerta de la habitación de Impa, el rey dudó. Las palabras murieron en su garganta, incluso antes de poder pronunciarlas. Qué sería exactamente lo que le diría, no podía solamente llegar y pedir perdón, debía siquiera dar una explicación medianamente congruente de sus actos. Se quedó parado fuera de la habitación por largo rato, pensando en lo que diría a la chica, luego notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

Daphnes decidió armarse de valor y entró a la habitación, sintiéndose un idiota por ser tan impulsivo.

El lugar era sencillo y solamente contaba con una cama, una mesita de noche y varios muebles que sostenían todo tipo de armas en las paredes.

―Impa ―llamó, pero nadie vino. La habitación estaba a oscuras e inhabitada.

― ¿Impa? ―volvió a llamar el rey, pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad de la habitación, pudo darse cuenta de que sobre la cama había un papel. Se acercó y lo tomó, para luego comenzar a leerlo.

 _Mi señor Daphnes._

 _Sé muy bien que le fallé y que no hay excusas para mi ineptitud._

 _Pero sepa que hare hasta lo imposible para encontrar a su hija._

 _No me presentaré hasta usted hasta que mi deber quede completado._

 _Lamento haberme ido sin despedirme, pero no quería causarle más corajes._

 _Le desea siempre lo mejor:_

 _Impa de los Sheikah._

― (¡Mierda!) ―pensó Daphnes, Impa había quedado más afectada de lo que él hubiera esperado.

Su esposa lo mataría una vez que descubriera lo que él había orillado a Impa a hacer. Con el ánimo por los suelos, el rey salió de la habitación de su sierva. Ahora debía de dirigirse hasta la salda del trono y contar a su esposa lo sucedido, solo esperaba que las diosas le protegieran.

…

Regresando a los bosques perdidos, Barstein seguía charlando animadamente con Farone y Nabooru, mientras hacía caras graciosas a la bebé para que se riera, cosa que no tuvo mucho éxito dado que la niña aún no abría los ojos por primera vez.

Belliaster seguía durmiendo en el fondo de la cueva.

― ¡Esta niña es un público difícil! ―exclamó el Deku, cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba con falsa molestia a la pequeña princesa.

― ¿Cuánto más piensa dormir esa bestia? ―preguntó Nabooru, viendo que el gran lobo negro no se había movido ni un ápice desde la llegada del Deku.

―Belliaster ―corrigió Farone ―. Y no te preocupes por él, debe de seguir cansado por el viaje de ayer. Es la primera vez en siglos que ha corrido tanto durante tanto tiempo y más aún desde que salió del bosque.

Nabooru se sorprendió de oír aquello, al parecer esa criatura era más antigua de lo que esperaba. Incluso se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría viviendo en ese bosque maldito.

―Han sido casi tres milenios desde que quedamos relegados a este lugar ―comentó Barstein, sus ojos se veían ligeramente decaído.

― ¡TRES MILENIOS! ―exclamó la pelirroja, su rostro estaba desencajado en una grotesca mueca de sorpresa.

―Belliaster es incluso más antiguo que yo ―añadió el espíritu guardián del bosque, dejando a Nabooru con la quijada en el piso.

― ¡Imposible!

Farone rió de buena gana al escuchar las palabras de la chica, ciertamente era difícil de creer que algún ser vivo pudiera ganarle en edad, pero ahí mismo habían dos que ya llevaban siglos de existir antes de que ella llegara a ese bosque.

―Pero no siempre fue así ―comentó Barstein, acariciando la mellada y herrumbrosa hoja en su espalda. Si mirada vivaz se había apagado, ahora se veía triste y solemne, como si recordara viejas memorias de tiempos mejores.

― ¿Y qué paso? ¿Cómo es que vino él a dar aquí? ―preguntó Nabooru con curiosidad por las palabras del joven Deku.

―Antes éramos caballeros ―respondió el Deku, sus ojos ahora brillaban con un dejó de alegría para luego apagarse nuevamente―. Fuimos los más temidos y respetados de nuestro tiempo, La orden de los caballeros sagrados de Hyrule. Pero fuimos mandados a luchar contra la maldad del abismo y…

― **¡Silencio! ―** rugió la gran bestia de ébano, saliendo de su cueva con porte imponente y expresión furiosa, mostrando sus colmillos con clara amenaza. Caminó hasta quedar frente al Deku y le lanzó una mirada de muerte ―. No te atrevas a terminar esa oración.

Aquello no había sido una petición, sino una orden.

―Lo que mi capitán diga ―respondió Barstein, haciendo una curiosa reverencia. Su voz era extrañamente calmada.

El lobo gruñó de forma amenazadora, para luego darse la vuelta y volver a su cueva―Yo no soy tu capitán… ya no, ni nunca volveré a serlo.

Todos quedaron sumidos en un incómodo silencio, hasta que el pequeño Deku retomó la palabra.

―Va siendo hora de que retome mi camino ―dijo, mientras se giraba hacia Farone ―. Me despido, mi señora. Pero prometo que vendré más seguido para verla a usted y a este angelito―añadió, sonriendo amistosamente a la bebé, la cual seguía inmutable a pesar del rugido del lobo.

Farone asintió en silencio y luego el Deku se marchó, bailando animadamente mientras se perdía en los arbustos de los que había salido.

Las horas pasaron y ya era el medio día, hora del almuerzo.

Farone y Nabooru comieron de las frutas que la primera había traído. Ambas charlaron un poco para ponerse de acuerdo sobre las necesidades de la bebé.

La pequeña por su parte, había estado particularmente tranquila ese día, ni una sola vez había llorado.

― ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda bañarme? ―preguntó Nabooru, sintiéndose un poco apenada por molestar al espíritu que amablemente le había salvado el pellejo. Desde que había llegado, sintió la necesidad de darse un baño, pero no tenía el valor suficiente como para alejarse de la cueva ella sola.

Farone la vio de forma un tanto sorprendida, pero luego suavizó las facciones y asintió.

―Conozco un manantial cercano en el que te puedes bañas, así también sirve y limpiamos a la niña.

Nabooru sonrió ampliamente ante esa proposición.

― ¡Belliaster, ven! ―gritó el espíritu.

El lobo gruño fastidiado y se levantó, para luego caminar perezosamente hacia las féminas― ¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó de mala gana, estirándose para quitarse l modorra.

―Acompáñanos al manantial sagrado ―pidió Farone.

Belliaster alzó una ceja de forma interrogante, ¿Qué diablos tenía él que hacer en ese lugar con ellas?

― ¿Por qué tiene que ir también? ―preguntó la pelirroja, miró al lobo y apretó suavemente a la niña hacia sí, como si quisiera protegerla de la mala influencia de la bestia.

―Necesitamos tu protección, recuerda que no puedo dañar a los seres vivos del bosque ―respondió el espíritu, quien se había convertido en un pequeño mono para poder subirse en la espalda del lobo.

―Eres un incordio ―bramó el lobo por lo bajo, resignándose a que tendría que hacerlo sí o sí, la protección era parte del trato después de todo.

Farone rió de forma pícara y uso sus poderes para hacer que Nabooru y la bebé levitaran hacia la espalda del lobo, quien en esos momentos era tan grande como un casa mediana.

La Gerudo se sintió un poco tensa al subir a la criatura, puesto que no se sentía del todo segura con él. Aún así, no pudo evitar notar lo suave y sedoso que era su pelaje, casi podría decirse que era un colchón de pelo.

Ya listos, Belliaster comenzó a caminar en dirección al lado oeste del bosque, justo en el borde de su territorio, lugar donde se encontraba el manantial sagrado.

…

― ¡Este lugar es hermoso! ―gritó Nabooru al ver el estanque sagrado.

El estanque no era muy grande, apenas unos diez metros, pero sus aguas eran cristalinas y brillantes, rodeadas de una inmensa cantidad de flores y formaciones rocosas que le coronaban para acentuar su belleza natural, habiendo una que sobresalía de las demás y que Belliaster ocupó para seguir durmiendo.

Una vez que Nabooru se aseguró de que el lobo no la espiaría, comenzó a desvestirse, dejando a la vista su esbelto y trabajado cuerpo, con músculos de bailarina; de vientre plano y anchas caderas.

Tan pronto sintió el aire fresco recorrer su integridad, cerró sus ojos y apartó todas sus preocupaciones, para luego comenzar a caminar lentamente hacia el manantial.

Mientras caminaba y se hundía cada vez más en él, pudo apreciar la relajante sensación de paz y tranquilidad que la llenaba, el agua era fresca y muy agradable.

La Gerudo comenzó a lavarse lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para limpiar cada parte de su cuerpo, como si fuera alguna especie de ritual.

―Este solía ser mi hogar antes de vivir en la cueva ―mencionó Farone, quien se encontraba mimando a la bebé en una roca que estaba a la orilla del manantial, teniendo especial cuidado de que ésta no se cayera al agua.

― ¿Y por qué abandonó este bonito lugar para vivir con ese cascarrabias? ―preguntó la Gerudo, esperando una buena respuesta.

―Es complicado ―se limitó a decir el espíritu. Sus vivaces ojos de simio se movilizaron hacia la criatura negra, la cual seguía roncando en su roca, pero alerta por si se requería acción.

― ¿Son pareja o algo así? ―preguntó Nabooru, quien también volteó a ver hacia el lobo.

Farone soltó una jocosa carcajada al escuchar aquello, hacía años que no se reía así.

El espíritu se calmó y dijo―: No, no somos pareja o algo así. Solo vivo con él porque no me gusta que esté solo. Ya ves que todos tienen su manada o grupo en el bosque, pero él siempre ha estado aislado y me gusta hacerle compañía.

―Si usted lo dice.

Quizás se estaba volviendo loca, pero Nabooru casi pudo ver un dejo de esperanza en los ojos del espíritu guardián del bosque. Sacudió la cabeza y apartó aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Mejor se seguía bañando.

…

Ya una vez que estuvo limpia, la Gerudo volvió a vestirse y luego se dedicó a bañar a la niña, así evitaría que se enfermara o cogiera alguna infección.

Al parecer a la niña también le gustaba el agua del manantial, ya que continuamente gemía y se revolvía animadamente mientras la bañaban.

―Sabes…―dijo Farone, llamando inmediatamente la atención de la Gerudo―. He pensado en que deberíamos ponerle un nombre a la bebé. No podemos llamarla "bebé" o "niña" siempre.

Nabooru puso una expresión pensativa y volteó nuevamente hacia la pequeña. Ciertamente era una buena idea, aunque pensar en un nombre bonito para ella sería difícil.

― ¿Qué nombre podríamos ponerle? ―preguntó.

― ¿Qué tal Nina? ―propuso el espíritu.

―No, no tiene cara de Nina.

― Célica se escucha bonito.

― ¡ _Hmp! ―_ exclamó la bebé al oír el nombre, casi parecía como si le desagradara.

―Parece que Célica no le gusta ―dijo Farone.

― ¿Y ámbar?

― _Hmmmm ―_ ahora parecía como si la bebé lo estuviera considerando― _¡Hmp!_

―Esto va a ser más complicado de lo que pensé ―dijo Nabooru, rascándose la sien derecha.

―Un poco de ayuda no nos vendría mal, Belliaster ―pidió Farone, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el gran lobo negro.

―No fastidies ―bramó el lobo, sin siquiera dignarse a voltear.

―Engreído cascarrabias ―gruñó el espíritu por lo bajo.

Las horas pasaron y seguían sin encontrar un nombre que le gustara a la niña, siempre respondía con un _¡Hmp!_ A todo.

Farone observó el ocaso que se acercaba y dijo―: Va siendo hora de que volvamos.

Al escuchar aquello, Belliaster se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellas, esperando que se subieran a su lomo de una vez.

El espíritu guardián usó nuevamente sus poderes y subió a Nabooru junto con la bebé a las espaldas del lobo.

Durante el camino hacia la cueva, ambas siguieron charlando y proponiendo nombres para la niña, los cuales seguían siendo rechazados. Toda aquella cháchara ponía de los nervios al lobo, quien simplemente se guardó su fastidio para sí mismo.

Luego de agobiantes minutos de caminata, Belliaster por fin llegó a su hogar, pensando en que podría librarse de esas patosas por un rato.

―Belliaster ―dijo Farone con voz cantarina ―. ¿Podrías siquiera proponer un nombre para la niña? ―preguntó, arrancando un pesado y fastidiado suspiro del pobre lobo.

― ¿Me dejarás dormir en paz si lo hago?

―Quizás.

Un quizás era mejor que nada.

―Sif ―dijo Belliaster, para luego retomar su camino hacia el fondo de su cueva.

― ¿Sif? ¿Qué clase de nombre es Sif? ―preguntó Nabooru, consternada por la extraña sugerencia del animal, casi parecía que se lo había sacado de la manga.

―Significa "Vida" en una lengua muerta ―explicó Farone, tomándose el mentón con expresión curiosa. Volteó hacia la bebé y dijo―: ¿Te gusta Sif?

― _¡Ggh!_

―Tomaré eso como un sí. Desde hoy serás la pequeña Sif.

En ese momento, la ahora nombrada Sif, hizo una mueca que casi parecía una sonrisa.

―Sigo pensando que pudimos encontrar un nombre mejor ―comentó la pelirroja, inflando los mofletes de forma infantil.

 _¡Hmp!_

―Bien, bien. Te quedarás como Sif. Ya se te está contagiando el genio del cascarrabias.

― ¡Escuché eso! ―gritó el lobo desde el fondo de la cueva.

Farone soltó una pequeña carcajada y se preparó para ir por la cena antes de que terminara de oscurecer. Vio al cielo y rezó a las diosas porque los demás días por venir fueran iguales.

 **¡Hasta aquí!**

 **Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado este cap tanto como a mí. La verdad me divertí escribiendo los últimos párrafos. Okey, ahora la bebé ya tiene nombre, Sif.**

 **El nombre se me vino a la mente cuando recordé que hay una diosa en la mitología celta, creo, que tiene el mismo nombre y que era la diosa de la vida o algo así. Pensé en ponerle Hylia, pero nah, su mamá ya se llama así y ponerle Zelda me pareció demasiado mainstream XDDDDD.**

 **En fin, cualquier consejo que crean que puede ayudarme a mejorar, no se contengan y díganmelo. Incluso si es un regaño, porque con sangre la tinta entra XDDDD.**

 **Bueno, les deseo un feliz día y que la luz de luna guíe sus caminos.**

 **¡Hasta la próximaaa!**


	4. Chapter 4

**La Princesa de Los Bosques Perdidos**

 **Disclaimer:** No poseo los derechos sobre The Legend of Zelda o cualquiera de sus personajes. Esta historia está hecha con el fin de entretener a las buenas personas que se dan un momento del día y un irrecuperable fragmento de sus vidas para leerla.

 **Capitulo 4:** Problemas de Crianza.

Los días pasaban rápido en el bosque y todos sus inquilinos continuaban sus vidas tranquilamente, todos menos el rey. Era ya de noche y en la cueva se debatía una importante cuestión de vida o muerte.

―Vamos~, acepta una vez ―rogaba Farone, quien estaba parada al lado de Belliaster y chocaba suavemente su cuerpo de loba contra el de él.

El lobo gruño en desacuerdo―No hay una sola razón por la cual lance mi dignidad por la borda. Desiste, mujer.

Nabooru se encontraba sentada en el tronco de la entrada y frente una hoguera, leyendo un libro que Barstein había tenido la bondad de llevarle para que se entretuviera mientras cuidaba a la bebé. A su lado estaba la pequeña Sif, quien se encontraba acostada en una cesta de mimbre que Barstein le había tejido dos días atrás, observándolo todo con sus enormes ojos azules y serios, que recientemente había abierto. Era una bebé hermosa y ciertamente era difícil no enamorarse de ella a primera vista, aún más al ver que su cabello comenzaba a crecer. Era rubia como su madre, pero había heredado el color de cenizo de su padre, creando un lindo contraste entre este y el color claro de sus ojos.

Apartó sus ojos de su libro y miró a la bebé, que a su vez observaba atentamente a las criaturas con sus grandes ojos. Nabooru desvió sus ojos canela de la pequeña y miró a la pareja de lobos discutir.

― ¿Sigue sin querer cantarle una nana a la bebé? ―preguntó Nabooru, apoyando su quijada en la palma derecha mientas cerraba el libro en su izquierda y relajaba su mirada.

Farone volteó el rostro y dijo―: ¡Aún se resiste, pero pronto aceptará!

―En tus sueños ―respondió Belliaster, bufando con suficiencia.

Mil y una veces se arrepentía de haber aceptado aquel trato con las diosas. Prefería volver a la soledad y tranquilidad que antes el bosque le ofrecía. Ahora no tenía paz, estaba rodeado de molestias y ciertamente no había recibido nada a cambio. Más que un pacto con diosas, sentía que hizo un acuerdo con el diablo.

― ¿Y si te digo que te dejaré en paz por una semana? ― ofreció sagazmente el espíritu protector del bosque, luciendo lo que sería su arma secreta.

―Solo un idiota volvería a creer en semejante promesa, piérdete.

El gran lobo negro gruñó fastidiado y se dio la vuelta para ir a recostarse al fondo, donde la luz y la calidez de la hoguera no le molestarían. Tan pronto se recostó, se fundió con la obscuridad como si siempre hubiera formado parte de esta. Farone estaba insoportable desde que había nombrado a la niña y por lo general se le podía encontrar arrullándola entre sus luminosos brazos. Pensó que mientras él cumpliera con su rol de guardián, no debería de haber problemas.

Maldijo su suerte al darse cuenta de que no podía dormir, puesto que el recuerdo de su antigua vida lo atormentaba, mostrándole fragmentos difusos que se arremolinaban en su mente, desapareciendo tan rápido como aparecían, cada una más confusa que la anterior. A este punto, no podía diferenciar que hechos habían sido realidad y cuáles no, puesto que se fundían en una caótica rapsodia de imágenes. Gruñó por lo bajo y maldijo a Barstein, ya que de él había sido la culpa de que sus memorias volvieran a flote.

Aquella noche, el espíritu guardián había decidido que él debía formar parte más activa en la crianza de la pequeña, por lo que había estado presionándolo desde hacía horas para que se pusiera a cantar con ella para dormir a la niña.

Farone bajó sus orejas de loba y dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio. Cuando Belliaster se enfadaba y se iba al fondo de la cueva, significaba que era mejor dejarlo solo. Se aproximó a la hoguera y comenzó a mimar a la pequeña con su hocico y suaves gemidos, haciendo que la pequeña Sif se moviera de gusto en su improvisada cuna.

En los últimos días, ambas habían estrechado lazos y se podría decir que eran casi como madre e hija, cosa que dejaba un poco celosa a Nabooru al sentirse ella excluida.

Viendo a la pequeña patalear en su cesta, Farone recobró el ánimo y se preparó para cantar la nana con la que acostumbraba a dormir a la niña. Alzó su hocico y comenzó a aullar.

Aquella era una melodía dulce, melancólica y muy lenta, parecida más a un réquiem que a una nana. El sonido de la voz de Farone era tan agudo que casi parecía el canto de una refinada doncella. Una melodía triste, llena de buenos sentimientos.

Para Nabooru no importaba cuantas veces escuchara aquella canción, siempre le rompería el corazón y la obligaría a derramar una lágrima al menos.

Para cuando la blanca loba terminó, ya se podían oír dos ronquidos; Nabooru seguía despierta.

Después de varios días de cabalgata, Impa por fin llegaba a la villa de Kakariko. Desde que salió del palacio, había comenzado a buscar indicios sobre el paradero del bebé. Sabía de buena fuente que las personas que las habían drogado eran Gerudo, puesto que sus cadáveres fueron encontrados cerca de un pozo y las descripciones de sus ropas coincidían con las que algunos sirvientes habían visto. Su corazón se detuvo al oír que las secuestradoras habían sido brutalmente masacradas, puesto que la princesa se encontraba con ellas. Impa sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo y casi pudo sentir un escupitajo proveniente de la reina, dirigido directamente a su rostro por haber fallado tan miserablemente al proteger a la princesa y futura reina de Hyrule. Incluso había pensado en quitarse la vida al no poder vivir con la deshonra.

La joven Sheikah se calmó al saber que la pequeña princesa no estaba con las secuestradoras al momento del homicidio, puesto que no se había encontrado ningún cuerpo perteneciente a un recién nacido. De ahí radicaba otro problema que era: ¿Dónde se encontraba la niña?

Nadie sabía nada del paradero de la princesa, puesto que se había anunciado a todo el reino que murió durante el parto, cosa que no era más que una treta por parte de la reina.

Impa siempre admiraría la cabeza fría con la que aquella elegante mujer era capaz de pensar. Con la poca información que tenía, pudo deducir que las Gerudo se habían topado con algún enemigo que dio fin a sus vidas y que muy posiblemente tendría a su hija en su poder, por lo que ordenó darla por muerta para así reducir el número de posibles enemigos que quisieran ir tras su pequeña.

Ella por su parte se sentía inmensamente frustrada, puesto que sus esfuerzos de buscar a la princesa fueron infructuosos. Había frecuentado orfanatos, preguntado en granjas y en cualquier poblado, pero en ningún lado obtenía respuestas sobre alguna niña perdida.

Mientras estaba en la ciudad, buscó una posada por aquí y por allá, pero todas parecían estar ya ocupadas por alguna especie de celebración. Verdaderamente odiaría tener que dormir a la intemperie nuevamente. Siguió buscando un poco más, pero realmente no pudo encontrar ningún lugar para quedarse; maldijo su suerte por ello.

Viendo que no conseguiría ningún cuarto, decidió irse al parque de la plaza central, quizás ahí encontraría un banco lo suficientemente cómodo como para pasar la noche.

Le tomó una media horas y unas cuantas direcciones, pero finalmente dio con el dichoso parque, el cual a esas horas estaba ya desierto. Comenzó a deambular y no tardó en encontrar un enorme árbol con un gran hueco en la base de su tronco. Quizás no fuera el lugar más apropiado para dormir, pero era mejor que nada.

Bajó de su montura y comenzó a caminar hacia el árbol, al tiempo que desenfundaba un cuchillo de su muslo derecho, quien sabe qué clase se escorias estarían dentro. Fue muy cuidadosa y procuró no hacer ningún ruido, mientras mentalmente recitaba un conjuro de fuego para crear una pequeña flama que pudiera iluminar el interior.

Antes de que pudiera terminar de recitar el conjuro, la plateada y brillante punta de una espada salió del hueco del árbol, apuntando directamente a su cara. Apenas pudo desviar el tajo con su cuchillo, para luego retroceder y tomar distancia.

Segundos después, salió un hombre vestido con ropa harapienta, una sucia y larga barba de un rubio cenizo, además de una mirada que decía que había tenido un día de perros. Obviamente era un vagabundo, uno curiosamente bueno con la espada.

Tan pronto como se recuperó del shock inicial, Impa se puso en posición de guardia, con las rodillas flexionadas y el cuchillo apuntando hacia el vagabundo, quien también se puso en guardia, recostando de forma horizontal la larga hoja de su espada sobre su codo derecho flexionada hacia adentro y con el puño sobre su corazón.

― ¡¿Por qué me atacas?! ―bramó Impa, mirando fijamente al hombre a sus fieros ojos verdes.

―Eso debería preguntarlo yo ―replicó el hombre―. ¿Qué crees que haría alguien al ver que un desconocido llega a su hogar con un cuchillo en mano?, no sé quién seas, chica, pero elegiste el vagabundo equivocado para molestar.

Viendo la situación, Impa bajó su arma y se enderezó, mostrando que no tenía ganas de luchar. Debía de aceptar que el hombre tenía razón.

―Me disculpo por molestarle, solo quería cerciorarme de que no hubiera ninguna alimaña peligrosa dentro ―dijo, haciendo una corta reverencia para luego volver a enfundar el cuchillo.

El vagabundo imitó su gesto y bajó el arma, al parecer todo se había tratado de alguna especie de confusión.

―No te preocupes, en tanto primero preguntes y apuñales después.

Aquellas palabras habían sonado un tanto juguetonas para los ojos de la Sheikah, quien solo bufó en aceptación.

Justo cuando Impa se dio la vuelta para marcharse, escuchó un sonido muy familiar, uno por que había estado buscando por mucho tiempo.

Dentro del tronco del árbol, lloraba a todo pulmón un bebé, el cual clamaba atención inmediata. El vagabundo suspiró pesadamente y enfundo su espada, para luego darse la vuelta para meterse al agujero.

―Que mocoso más llorón ―dijo, su voz sonaba cansada y rasposa.

En aquel momento, la mente de Impa se detuvo, pensando en que quizás su búsqueda había terminado. Sería ya mucha coincidencia que encontrase a un vagabundo criando a un bebé que sonaba como si fuera un recién nacido.

Segundos después de entrar el hombre salió con un bebé en brazos. Efectivamente era un recién nacido, y uno con cabello rubio claro.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver que aquel infante acertaba en las características de la niña que estaba buscando. Con cuidado se acercó más al hombre y se puso a observar al bebé, el cual estaba envuelto en unas mantas de algodón que parecían cálidas y muy finas.

― ¿Puedo preguntar de dónde sacó ese bebé?

El vagabundo clavó sus ojos en Impa como si fueran dagas; no parecía contento con la pregunta.

―Mira, chica ―dijo―. No sé quién eres ni por qué haces esas preguntas, pero que te conformes con saber que el bebé se queda conmigo.

Tan pronto terminó, sostuvo al bebé con su mano derecha y la izquierda la apoyó en el pomo de la espada.

Impa entrecerró los ojos, al parecer no iba a obtener respuestas fácilmente. Por un momento pensó en someter al bandido y tomar al infante, pero su parte racional le gritó que bien podría ser solo una coincidencia y que aquel recién nacido bien podría pertenecer legítimamente al hombre.

―Solo fue curiosidad ―comentó, agitando las manos mientras sonreía de forma nerviosa.

―Ten cuidado, dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato.

Rápidamente se tornó una atmosfera pesada entre ellos, dado que ninguno parecía saber de qué hablar, además, los llantos del bebé seguían sin cesar.

El vagabundo había hecho de todo para tratar de calmarlo, pero nada parecía funcionar, muy seguramente tendría hambre.

―Este chico sí que es glotón. Apenas comió hace un par de horas y ya está pidiendo nuevamente.

Impa alzó las cejas al escuchar aquello.

― ¿Es un niño? ―preguntó, no muy segura de si obtendría una respuesta.

―Afortunadamente― respondió el rubio, sonriendo levemente―. Una virginidad menos que defender.

La Sheikah se sintió un poco molesta por aquellas palabras; él, rió ante su propia broma y comenzó a acariciar amorosamente al niño.

―Tendrás que aguantar un poco, amigo. Lamento informarte que no nos queda comida.

Sus ojos se veían apesarados de tener que negarle comida a un niño en crecimiento, pero realmente no tenían ni una rupia partida por la mitad.

La joven Sheikah se compadeció de ambos y caminó a paso rápido hacia su montura, de la cual desmontó una pequeña alforja que luego llevó hasta donde estaba el par de errantes.

― ¿Qué pretendes? ―preguntó el rubio, clavando nuevamente sus ojos desconfiados en la peliblanca.

Impa sonrió amistosamente y sacó una botella con lo que parecía ser leche ―Es algo de leche, para él bebé.

― ¿Y a cambio de qué?

Aquel hombre ciertamente era testarudo y desconfiado.

―A cambio de que este niño crezca sano. Además, es una disculpa por el mal rato que le he hecho pasar ―respondió, sonriendo nuevamente.

El hombre extendió la mano de forma cautelosa y tomó la botella. Probó un poco para cerciorarse de que no tuviera nada raro, al parecer estaba limpia. Pasada la prueba, puso el embudo en la boca del pequeño y comenzó a alimentarlo.

Tan pronto sintió la tibia leche bajando por su garganta, el niño se calmó y comenzó a dar pequeñas pataditas de gusto.

―Este hijo mío siempre se sale con la suya. Pequeño bribón.

Pasados unos minutos, la botella quedó vacía y el bebé lleno. El hombre lo arrulló cuidadosamente y le cantó una nana que realmente sonaba horrible con su voz, pero que igualmente puso al niño a dormir.

A todo esto, Impa había contemplado toda la escena en silencio. Se dio cuenta incluso sin una inspección, que aquel bebé no podría ser la princesa, puesto que aquel hombre lo miraba en una forma que solo un padre podría ver a su hijo.

―Me llamo Crownwell, ¿Y tú? ―preguntó el vagabundo, llamando la atención de la joven peliblanca.

Impa tomó sus precauciones antes de responder, dado que no podía dar su verdadero nombre y mucho menos revelar su propósito en general.

―Dalila ―respondió―. ¿Y él cómo se llama? ―preguntó, apuntando al niño que recién se había dormido.

Crownwell se rascó la mugrienta barba y dijo―: Su nombre es Link, que significa vínculo en hyliano antiguo. Yo quería ponerle Eustaquio, pero su madre me presionó mucho para que desistiera. Era una mujer dura.

Impa sonrió con ternura y acercó la mano para poder acariciar suavemente su mejilla con su dedo índice.

― ¿Y dónde está ella?

―Tres metros bajo tierra en el cementerio de Kakariko― los ojos de Crownwell se tiñeron levemente de un curioso carmesí al responder, pero inmediatamente se calmó.

― ¿Qué sucedió? ―preguntó intrigada.

El vagabundo bufó y depositó al bebé en una improvisada cama hecha con papeles y trozos de tela limpia que había reunido durante el día, apelando al buen corazón de los residentes del pueblo.

―Eso no es importante ―respondió de forma que no admitía réplicas.

Impa no preguntó más después de aquello.

Crownwell hizo una fogata fuera del tronco y ambos se sentaron frente a ella en lados opuestos. Impa sacó unas provisiones de las alforjas de su caballo y las compartió con él. Ambos comieron y se pusieron a charlar sobre la vida hasta que se hizo de día.

Una vez que la mañana llegó, Impa recogió sus cosas y dio otra botella al vagabundo para que alimentara al pequeño Link.

―Creo que este es el adiós ―dijo Impa, subiéndose a lomos de su montura.

Crownwell posó sus orbes de esmeralda sobre los sangrientos de ella y dijo―: Quizás nos veamos por ahí, Dalila. Planeo viajar hacia el norte, a tierras de los zoras, tengo un primo allí. Si alguna vez te pasas por ahí, ven a visitarnos, él tiene un local que se llama "Camarón que se duerme".

Impa rió de buena gana al escuchar el nombre del local.

―Suena bien para mí. Nos vemos, Crownwell. Adiós, pequeño Link.

Y con aquellas palabras, la Sheikah se marchó a buscar pistas por la ciudad, mientras que el Hyliano recogía sus pocas pertenencias para irse del lugar y emprender viaje hacia las lejanas tierras de los zoras.

…

Belliaster fue despertado por el dulzón olor de un guiso que jamás había olido antes. Era como una extraña mezcla de hierbas con alguna especie de carne animal. Olía endiabladamente bien.

Abrió sus enormes ojos y observó a la entrada de su cueva, donde Nabooru cocinaba en una enorme olla de acero que era sostenía por dos palos verticales y uno horizontal que mantenía la aza alta. Alzó una obscura ceja, ¿De dónde diablos conseguiría aquello?

Miró más a la izquierda y vio a Farone convertida en simio, cargando a la bebé mientras la mimaba. Ciertamente se había encariñado con ella más de lo que hubiese esperado, y eso no era bueno. Él sabía que aquella niña un día se iría para enfrentar al mal, quizás sobreviviría, quizás no. Lo único seguro es que su vida terminaría un día y él como Farone seguirían metidos en aquel condenado bosque por la eternidad.

Aquel debate mental le abrió el apetito, por lo que decidió ponerse de pie para ir a cazar algo. Había visto unos enormes y carnosos ciervos en la parte norte de su territorio, por lo que se dirigiría hacia allí lo antes posible. Su enorme figura se alzó negra y arrastró sus pesadas patas fuera de la cueva.

―Quédate para el desayuno ―dijo Nabooru, sin siquiera voltear a verlo por estar centrada en el guiso.

Belliaster alzó una ceja nuevamente, ¿Qué se suponía que iba a comer?, no había cazado ningún ciervo en los últimos tres días y tampoco parecía que ellos lo hubiesen hecho por él.

―Es guiso de ciervo ―respondió la Gerudo a la tácita pregunta―. Es una receta Gerudo que mi madre me enseñó a hacer cuando era niña. Come un poco y te sentirás cien años más joven.

Iba a replicar, pero de pronto sintió el peso del espíritu del bosque y la bebé en su cabeza.

―Quédate a comer ―pidió Farone, con un tono de voz amistoso y maternal―. Nabooru ha estado desde temprano cocinando para nosotros y sería descortés desairarla. Además, Sif también quiere que te quedes, ¿No es así?

Farone hizo levitar a la bebé y la puso frente al lobo.

 _¡Oh!_

El gran lobo rodó los ojos con fastidio y se recostó a la entrada de la cueva.

―Eres un holgazán ―señaló Farone, acostándose de espaldas sobre la cabeza de Belliaster―. Ni siquiera Sif es tan dormilona.

 _¡Ghj!_

― ¡¿Ves?! ¡Ella me apoya!

― ¿De dónde sacaron la olla? ―preguntó él, ignorando por completo el parloteo de Farone.

―Barstein ―respondió Nabooru con simpleza.

―Vino muy temprano en la mañana y nos dejó esto aquí, dijo que una linda chica y una bebé no podían comer como animales y que sentía que era su deber proporcionarles las mejores comodidades que el bosque pudiera proveer.

―Claro, porque las ollas crecen junto a las calabazas.

Farone se rió, no esperaba que aquel gruñón aún conservara su sentido del humor.

Luego de un par de ruegos más, el lobo accedió a desayunar y se sentó a esperar su comida. Ya que estaba ahí, aprovechó para apreciar un poco más a la princesita. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ella se le quedó viendo también, mostrando una curiosidad que parecía más la de un adulto que la de un niño.

Aquella mocosa no era normal, Belliaster lo sabía. Más allá de la marca de la Trifuerza, había algo que le producía una sensación de incomodidad.

Mientras la observaba, se preguntaba qué habría orillado a las diosas a darle precisamente a él semejante tarea tan importante, siendo que le importaba un pepino el futuro de Hyrule y de prácticamente cualquier forma de vida en él.

Bueno, la respuesta parecía ser más obvia de lo que creía, dado que nadie esperaría que una bebé estuviera en el lugar más peligroso del reino, menos aún, siendo custodiada por un ser que se describía únicamente en leyendas olvidadas siglos atrás.

Se preguntaba qué sucedería en el futuro. Un día la niña tendría que irse a luchar contra el mal, para lo cual era su deber prepararla. Pero se cuestionaba qué podría hacer alguien crecida en un bosque contra el rey del mal. No era estúpido, sabía muy bien que las diosas no esperarían que únicamente la cuidara sin esperar que también le enseñase a defenderse. Muy mal para ellas, él era un lobo de cinco metros de altura y ella una mocosa que apenas superaba el pie de altura. Incluso cuando se hiciera mayor, dudaba de que pudiera enseñarle a sostener una espada cuando ni siquiera tenía dedos. Aquellas cosas se las dejaría a Nabooru, la crianza y educación a Farone. Él solamente se quedaría allí y gruñiría a cualquiera que atravesara sus dominios.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo y no se dio cuenta de cuándo se perdió en aquel par de piscinas azules que transmitían tranquilidad, a diferencia de sus orbes sangrientos que daban mala espina.

Cuando nuevamente fue consciente de sí mismo, ya había una tinaja de guiso frente a él, despidiendo aquel agradable aroma que llenó sus fosas nasales y se vio aumentado por sus sentidos caninos.

Desvió la mirada de la chiquilla y se centró en su comida. Saboreó el primer bocado y sintió que sus papilas gustativas casi explotaban en su boca con una apabullante cantidad de sabores y emociones que, por un momento, lo llevaron al éxtasis. En resumen, estaba rico.

Cualquiera que entrara en ese momento al claro dónde estaba la cueva, hubiera visto una curiosa escena. Un lobo, un espíritu, un bebé y una Gerudo se reunían para comer. Ciertamente parecía el inicio de un mal chiste de bar.

Acabado ya el desayuno, cada uno se puso a hacer lo de siempre; Belliaster a dormir, Nabooru a cuidar de la bebé y Farone a supervisarla.

Pasado un tiempo, Farone fue hacia el lobo y le dio una palmadita en el hocico para despertarlo.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―dijo Belliaster, sin dignarse a abrir los ojos.

―Vamos a ir a visitar a los Kokiri ―dijo Farone, volando en círculos sobre la cabeza del lobo.

―Que les vaya bien.

―Belliasteeeeer.

― ¡Tsk!

La gran criatura se puso de pie y se acercó hacia donde la bebé y la Gerudo se encontraban. Farone las subió a su lomo y emprendieron camino hacia las tierras de los Kokiri. Por suerte sus terrenos estaban adyacentes, por lo que el viaje no tendría demasiados riesgos, aunque tampoco era como si alguno de aquellas bestias que moraban el bosque quisieran atacar a la criatura más grande de todas.

Mientras más salían de las tierras de Belliaster para entras a las de los Kokiri, más se daban cuenta del contraste. La tierra de los eternos niños mostraba una gran diversidad vegetal en la que predominaban las flores, encontrándose de todos los tamaños y formas que uno pudiera creer.

Nabooru estaba con la boca abierta, dado que nunca había visto una cantidad tal de flores fuera de una pintura que su madre solía poner sobre su cama. Era una bonita pintura, la cual mostraba una enorme paramo lleno de flores con una cascada en el fondo.

No solo habían flores, sino también grandes troncos, raíces y enredaderas que se elevaban hasta el cielo.

Una vez que definitivamente dejaron el resto del bosque atrás, pudieron ver a lo lejos varias construcciones hechas dentro de árboles y a personas yendo y viniendo de aquí para allá. Habían llegado a la villa Kokiri.

Mientras avanzaban, un montón de arbustos comenzaron a moverse y de ellos comenzaron a salir brazos, pies y cabezas; eran dekus.

― ¿Cuáles son sus asuntos aquí? ―preguntó uno que era ligeramente más grande que los demás y portaba una rama con forma de bastón. Obviamente era el líder.

Farone se bajó del lobo, se puso frente al Deku y dijo―: Venimos en paz, quisimos pasar a visitar la villa de los Kokiri.

Al ver de quien se trataba, los Deku rápidamente dejaron sus intenciones hostiles y se inclinaron respetuosamente.

―Gran señora, no sabíamos que era usted. Por favor, disculpe estos actos de agresión para su persona ―dijo el líder de la cuadrilla, sintiéndose profundamente apenado.

Farone se sintió un poco incómoda con tanta formalidad, debido a su personalidad alegre y un tanto despreocupada.

―No se preocupen, pueden estar tranquilos ―dijo, sonriendo cálidamente.

Los Deku se quedaron maravillados al verla, puesto que para algunos era su primera vez. Las leyendas contadas por los viejos troncos a los nuevos brotes, especificaban que Farone era la madre de los Deku al imbuir con su espíritu a las semillas, mientras que el árbol Deku era su padre por permitirles germinar y crecer. Todo aquello había llevado a que el espíritu fuera tan alabado en el bosque como el milenario árbol.

Mientras iban avanzando, pudieron ver con más detalle a los niños de bosque. Eran realmente pequeños y la mayoría de piel pálida con mejillas sonrosadas. Sus ojos y cabellos eran de todas las formas y colores que se pudieran pensar y hacían a cada uno irrepetible e inconfundible.

Nabooru se quedó viendo fijamente a los niños y centró su atención en sus ropas. Todo niño iba vestido con una vestimenta única confeccionada con hojas y lianas verdes. Alzó la vista y apreció que la gran aldea era rodeada por precipicios por un lado y al otro unos enormes troncos huecos que se alzaban por lo alto, perdiéndose a través de la tierra.

―Ese es el camino hacia los bosques perdidos ―dijo una cantarina vocecita a lado de la Gerudo.

Volteó rápidamente y se topó con una niña de cabello negro y grandes ojos cian, los cuales brillaban de forma vivaracha.

― ¡No te acerques ahí o nunca podrías salir! ―añadió, apuntando su corto y regordete dedo hacia la pelirroja.

―…Bien ―dijo Nabooru, asintiendo con una tímida sonrisa.

― ¡Perfecto!

Y así como apareció, la niña así se marchó.

Farone, quien todo observaba en el bosque, rió por lo bajo al ver la reacción de su acompañante.

―Muy lindos, ¿Verdad? ―preguntó directamente hacia la joven Gerudo, quien por un momento se exaltó, creyéndose descubierta en sus deseos de tomar a uno de aquellos querubines y llevárselo a la cueva.

―Mucho.

―No pienses siquiera en ponerles la mano encima ―advirtió Belliaster―. Esa súper habichuela los protege y te aplastará si te atreves a verlos mal siquiera.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de joven Gerudo al escuchar aquellas palabras y no pudo evitar verse sobre un charco de sangre con una enorme rama encima.

 _¡Ghj!_

― ¡No asustes a la bebé! ―exclamó Farone, viendo que incluso la pequeña Sif se había azorado con lo que había dicho.

El lobo solo sonrió siniestro.

…

Luego de unos minutos de andar turisteando, Belliaster y Farone dejaron a Nabooru en la aldea, mientras que ellos junto con la bebé iban a entrevistarse con el gran árbol Deku. Se metieron por un largó pasaje entre unos acantilados, que eran fuertemente custodiados por los Deku, quienes los dejaron pasar sin muchos problemas.

―Me siento preocupada ―dijo Farone, caminando al lado del gran lobo, optando por transformarse a su forma lobuna mientras hacía a la pequeña levitar a su lado.

―Todos tienen que morir en algún punto ―comentó Belliaster.

A ambos les molestaba la situación. Prácticamente habían visto nacer al más viejo árbol del bosque y ahora debían de verlo morir.

Él no solo era un ser mágico, era también el guardián de las tierras Kokiri y aquel que se encargaba de educar a cada uno de sus niños desde que estos nacían hasta cuando regresaban a las esporas. Sin él, las bestias del mal saciarían su sed de sangre con la carne suave y tierna de aquellos niños.

Belliaster realmente odiaba todo aquello, puesto que los Kokiri eran de los pocos seres que lo veían más como un aliado que como una amenaza y se sentía bien poder ir a un lugar como aquel de vez en cuando.

Finalmente llegaron al enorme claro donde el árbol reposaba, dirigiendo sus tierras a través de sus enormes raíces de cientos de años.

Era verdaderamente imponente, con un tronco que tenía el grosor de dos casas y la altura de al menos siete pisos, con ramas gruesas y enormes hojas. Y no había que olvidar el rostro del árbol, el cual poseía dos ramas que curiosamente la hacían de bigotes.

― **Oh, han venido**

 **¡Hasta aquí!**

 **Madre del señor, sí que me tarde en actualizar, pero creo que me quedó bastante bien. Lamento no haberlo hecho antes, pero realmente no me sentía tan inspirado.**

 **En fin, no me voy a extender mucho, solo un par de capítulos más y vamos a terminar este prologo tan largo para ir de lleno a la historia original. Y no, no me he comprado el nuevo Zelda, ¡¿Qué no ven que soy pobre?!**

 **Buenos pues, recuperándome de ese momento de histeria solo quiero decirles que pasen buen día y se cuiden mucho. Adiós.**

 **¡Hasta la próximaaa!**


End file.
